We'll Always Be
by Raelyn33
Summary: Abandoned but not alone, Naruto has to make a choice between his village or fulfilling Sasuke's request to him. Sasu/Naru/Sasu, Alternate timeline, possible mpreg, some dark themes, mature content
1. Chapter 1

Ninjaverse with an alternate timeline. Some parts of this story are going to be dark for me...which is barely grey I guess. There's some dubcon-ish material in this chapter, if this disturbs you, please hit the back button.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money from this fanfic.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Naruto lay in bed, staring at the ceiling of his apartment. The once white paint was starting to peel, the striations giving a texture and history to the once blank slate. The 16 year-old's sapphire eyes were glazed as the fingers of his right hand absently stroked the light green Chuunin vest lying next to him that he had been given when he had barely been 14. Now, he would continue to wear it, but his rank had changed. He was just informed that afternoon by his Hokage, Tsunade, that he had been promoted to the rank of Jounin. This was the highest rank before ANBU and then Hokage; to have attained it while still a teenager was remarkable.

Only two others his age were Jounin, one was Hyuuga Neji and the other was Uchiha Sasuke. It was assumed by most that knew him that Nara Shikamaru would match them in rank if he would show some motivation, which he found entirely too troublesome despite the encouragement and taunts from his friends. The only one that seemed to even affect him was Temari of the Sand.

A smile made its way to his lips as he thought about his friends. From cloud watching to porn reading, dog loving to overcoming fate. These were his friends, the family Naruto had made within Konoha, and he cherished them all.

Thinking of his fellow Jounin, Neji, he furrowed his golden brows. _Fate..._

Was it fate that things worked out the way they did? What would have happened on that hospital roof nearly four years ago if Naruto hadn't been honest to Sasuke. After Sakura had run off to find Kakashi-sensei, when Sasuke yelled out, "Why you? Why is he after you?" What would have happened if Naruto had not told his rival about why Akatsuki was hunting him? Would Sasuke have chosen to leave with those Sound shinobi instead of them kidnapping him? Would he have fought to leave, instead of fighting Kimimaro by Naruto's side to stay? Would he have denied Gaara and Lee's assistance instead of "thanking" them with a well placed "Hn"?

Sasuke had once confessed to Naruto that he did not stay in the village out of any sense of loyalty. He stayed because he knew that as long as he kept the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi within his sight then Itachi would come to him. Naruto had already determined that on his own. He had never believed that Sasuke had any altruistic motivation for choosing to stay close to Naruto when they were still genin; it was always about getting Itachi.

His fingers strayed from his vest to lightly caress his parted lips. Well, maybe not _always. _

What would have happened if Jiraiya hadn't strengthened Kakashi's seal binding Orochimaru's curse mark on Sasuke? With the modifications, it became easier for Sasuke to overcome the mind altering effects of the curse seal. He never openly admitted it, but Naruto came to understand how much Sasuke had resented being manipulated within his own mind. The young Uchiha saw it as the ultimate form of weakness for a Sharingan user to allow that to happen.

Due to the fact that Sasuke refused to allow Naruto away from him for an extended period of time, an agreement was made that Jiraiya would leave Naruto in the village for a few weeks at random intervals. The Toad Sage had still wanted to keep Naruto with him so that he could protect him from Akatsuki, but the young blond had been adamant that Sasuke be allowed to train with them.

There had been hours of debate which consisted of Tsunade threatening and Jiraiya screaming at the two genin. Naruto screamed back and Sasuke simply put down an ultimatum: he stays near the Itachi bait or he becomes a problem for the village. Besides, who better to train with than a Sannin? Finally, Jiraiya agreed to a compromise; he would need to leave on an "information gathering" expedition that was not to last more than two months and would take both boys with him. Depending on their performance, he'd choose whether or not to let Sasuke come with them.

It was Naruto who acknowledged to Sasuke that he really learned the best when it was a competition. "I bet I can make my Rasengan more powerful faster than you can improve your Chidori!" Neither could have imagined the effects that declaration would have had on them. To say that Jiraiya was shocked by the outcome would be an understatement. The sheer growth of the two within such a short time was astounding.

It was an odd situation, but over the past three years they had been able to balance time spent in the village and traveling with the perverted hermit. After the first year, they started taking in instructions from other jounin. Naruto would practice wind based techniques and learn strategy with Asuma and his team. Sasuke, with his ability to copy a wide range of jutsu, spent time with several of the special jounin. They both spent time with Gai and improved their taijutsu.

Their growth was unprecedented in the minds of many and jealousy was an issue with some - though the original Rookie 9 were mostly supportive and even seemed to be motivated to push themselves as well. Sasuke was not surprised by the reactions. After all, he was a genius. Naruto was a different matter. He felt guilty because despite all his hard work and effort he couldn't hold his team together.

They were leaving Sakura behind.

Sakura was not allowed to join them with Jiraiya and found herself bounced around from team to team because Kakashi could not devote his time as an instructor to just one member of the team. She quickly began to feel unwanted and became bitter as a result. Finally, she approached Tsunade and asked to be taken on as her apprentice. Tsunade was unsure of her potential but decided to give the displaced girl a chance and found herself pleasantly surprised. Sakura had the talent to follow in her footsteps and her training kept her busy most of the time.

Team 7 would meet occasionally as they were still officially a team, but it became obvious that though Sakura was improving quickly, she was not as crucial to their missions as her teammates. Sasuke was strong enough to avoid most injuries and rarely needed her abilities as a medic. Naruto's skills were increasing rapidly and when he did get hurt he healed too quickly for her to be of any use. When she asked about it, her question was evaded and that only increased her bitterness. She wasn't trusted.

Sakura's crush on Sasuke didn't diminish. In fact, along with her training it was what she held onto the most. She was determined to become a strong kunoichi and to finally get his attention as something more than his teammate. She had finally realized that the young Uchiha valued strength and abilities over long hair and pretty clothes.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. It was unfortunate for her that she was not what had gotten Sasuke's attention.

All that time alone together, traveling with Ero-Sennin and left mostly to themselves, Sasuke and Naruto got closer than anyone would have suspected. Nobody knew that by the time Team 7 all became Chuunin, shortly after Naruto's fourteenth birthday, the boys spent time together not just training and bickering. They went through the latter part of puberty while training with Jiraiya. Curiosity led them to read his books and grow more curious as a result.

Blushing - and heartily denying that they would do anything so embarrassing - they explored each other. They kissed and cuddled, talked and learned. It wasn't long before they realized how much they cared for each other. Naruto was scared that this precious feeling was too good to be true, that it would disappear at any moment. Sasuke knew that being so close to Naruto was dangerous, that it could be used against him, but he decided he didn't care. He would protect this bond with every fiber of his being.

Curiosity brought them together, infatuation kept them there.

It wasn't long after Sasuke's fifteenth birthday that he brought Naruto to his bed. The young blond had been surprised with how prepared Sasuke had been. He had been gentle, but knew when to use a taunt to keep Naruto from being scared. Naruto later found a book of gay porn in Sasuke's room and realized why the raven had been so confident; he had studied. He was secretly thankful that one of them had had some knowledge of how sex between men worked. He had purposefully never thought about it because he had not believed that they would ever go so far.

It had been uncomfortable at first, but by the time the boys were tangled in a sweaty mass of sheets and semen they knew that they would be doing it again and quite often. Sasuke had unleashed a monster; Naruto loved having sex with him and would take almost any opportunity to be with him. It was a wonder to them that they had never been caught.

It took several months after they started sleeping together for them to consider themselves as more than teammates and best friends. They didn't think much beyond that until one day on a mission that just needed the two of them. They were asked by their client if they were boyfriends. The young woman had an immediate attraction to both boys and was annoyed that they were ignoring her advances. She was amused by the blushing and stuttering blond, but knew when they didn't deny it and the raven actually looked like he was considering her question that she did not have a chance with either young man.

Naruto rolled onto his stomach and looked out the window towards the setting sun wondering if he'd be visited that night. It was less than a year now that they acknowledged themselves as boyfriends. They spent so much time together training and enjoying each others company that there was no point in denying just how much they meant to each other. Naruto was no longer the 'Itachi bait.' He was Sasuke's lover and he treasured their relationship more than anything.

He smiled when he felt the chakra of his lover approaching. Rolling off the bed, he took his Chuunin vest to hang in his closet leaving him in a black shirt with an orange swirl on the back and black pants. Sasuke had encouraged him to drop the amount of orange in his clothing after proving that Naruto had better success during stealth exercises when he wasn't so garishly garbed.

Naruto was exiting his bedroom with a welcoming smile on his face just as Sasuke was entering his apartment with the key he was given over a year ago. Naruto frowned when he saw the disgruntled expression the young Uchiha was sporting and that he had not bothered reactivating the traps when he entered. Quickly forming the seals with his hands, the blond reactivated the barrier to keep intruders out of his residence and ignorant of what goes on inside.

"What's going on, Sasuke?" He decided to keep his distance until he found out what was bothering his boyfriend. He knew Sasuke had been training with Anko and wondered if his curse seal was acting up around another carrier. It was rumored that Orochimaru was getting ready to switch bodies again and it was likely that he'd be looking to get his hands on the Sharingan user. Naruto had been worried that the snake sannin was using his curse seal to reach out to his preferred container.

With jerky movements, Sasuke unzipped and removed his olive green vest and kicked off his boots, the uchiwa on the back of his dark blue shirt sat proudly between his shoulder blades. Ignoring Naruto, he walked to the stove where water had been warmed and poured some into a waiting teacup after measuring out some tea leaves. Sipping his tea, he finally turned to his lover and watched him over the rim of his cup.

By this time, Naruto was growing annoyed with the treatment; he never handled being ignored well. Swallowing his anger, he tried again. "Did something happen with Anko-sensei?"

Sasuke snorted and tossed his cup in the sink disregarding the shattered porcelain. He approached the infuriated blond as though he was stalking prey. Naruto didn't move away at Sasuke's approach. He was more confused by his boyfriend's behavior than pissed but he was sure a fistfight would be happening soon. He didn't flinch away when Sasuke slammed both his hands to the side of Naruto's head. With a nasty smirk, Sasuke claimed Naruto's lips in a harsh kiss.

Naruto didn't accept the kiss, it was angry and brutal. Pushing his lover away he wiped the blood from his bottom lip with the back of his hand. "What the fuck, teme?"

Onyx eyes glittering darkly, Sasuke kept himself in Naruto's personal space. "Why'd you push me away? That's not like you at all." Leaning in, he licked up a golden neck before smirking at Naruto's disgusted expression. "You're usually such a good slut."

Naruto snarled and threw a punch to Sasuke's head which was dodged but he followed up with a knee to his boyfriend's gut. Sasuke coughed from the blow but caught the next punch aimed at his face. Twisting Naruto's wrist, he forced the blond to turn with the movement or have his wrist broken. Wrapping his other arm around Naruto's neck, Sasuke held him firmly. He was counting on the knowledge that Naruto wouldn't escalate a fight enough to draw attention from any shinobi that might be in the area or disturb the neighbors. He force walked his captive to the bedroom.

"Why are you fighting this? You're not being very welcoming." Naruto growled making his displeasure clear. Sasuke bit his ear harshly causing the blond to jerk his head away. "Maybe you're tired out. Is that it? You're fucking someone else?"

At that, Naruto was too shocked to respond. He had no idea where Sasuke was coming from with this. He knew Sasuke was a possessive bastard, but he had never accused him of cheating. He was so surprised that he didn't register being thrown to the bed till he felt his lover pushing up his shirt and reaching underneath Naruto to work at the zipper of his pants. "Oh hell no! Get the fuck off me, bastard!" He was yelling and pulling his leg up enough to back kick his boyfriend. A sharp punch to his lower back threatened his kidney and stopped his motions.

"Tch. So you do have someone else? Well, you're mine. Mine!" Sasuke's words were frantic, his movements harsh as he pinned Naruto's neck with one hand and started ripping the pants down his boyfriend's hips.

Naruto craned his head around and was startled by what he saw. Sharingan blazed and tomoe spun wildly. Sasuke looked completely crazed. _'He's out of his mind.'_ Naruto thought. He didn't fight as his ass was revealed. He wasn't afraid of getting raped. He was a jounin in his home village. He wasn't drugged and his chakra was available to him. If he needed to, he could remove himself from this situation. He was more concerned with why it was happening. What was causing Sasuke to act like this?

With sudden insight, he understood. He went completely limp. "Sasuke?" He spoke softly.

Sasuke didn't respond. He didn't look at Naruto's face. He lifted golden hips up, still using one hand to pin Naruto's upper body down. With his other hand, he began to undo his own pants.

Naruto kept talking as though his boyfriend wasn't intent on violating him. "I love sleeping with you."

Sasuke grunted. "Good." He had pulled down his zipper and was pulling down his boxers.

"You're my only. Nobody else has ever touched me."

Sasuke's movements slowed but didn't stop. He still wouldn't meet Naruto's eyes.

"I don't want anyone but you."

Sasuke used his hand on Naruto's rear to expose his unprepared lover.

"Look at me, 'Suke." As Sasuke positioned himself, he met Naruto's gaze. Hard azure seemed to look right into his soul.

"Orochimaru has no place in our bed."

Confusion flew through Sasuke's mind followed immediately by pain at his shoulder where the curse seal sat. At the mention of the sannin's name, the seal's throbbing increased jarring Sasuke out of his rage. He squeezed his eyes shut at the pain, his mind rapidly processing his situation. He had been working with Anko, his seal causing him discomfort in her vicinity. While practicing a high level jutsu, he was overcome with powerful negative emotions. He told her that he was done with practice and left to find a way to relieve his torment.

Sasuke opened his eyes and took in their positions. Naruto was pressed into the bed, his pants and boxers were around his thighs. Scratch marks at hips, waist, and butt were already healing, but they showed what kind of treatment he had subjected his boyfriend to. He looked down at his wilting erection knowing that he had been about to rape his best friend.

With a cry he backed up. He was about to bolt when a tanned hand caught his forearm. His stricken eyes no longer pulsed with the Sharingan and they met Naruto's understanding stare. "Don't go."

Sasuke shook his head and pulled his arm away. Sitting at the edge of the bed he dropped his head into his hands clutching his hair as his mind kept replaying what he had done. What he would have done. He felt like he was going to throw up. "I almost raped you."

Relieved, Naruto watched his lover struggle with the darkness he had nearly let overcome him. He was grateful that he had been able to get through to Sasuke because he had been a moment away from responding to the Uchiha's behavior in a most violent fashion. He had been out of time.

Rolling onto his back, he pulled his pants back up. He then moved over so that he was sitting next to the distraught young man. He turned Sasuke so that they were facing each other. "But you didn't."

"I wanted to."

"Did you?" Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto kept going. "Did you really want to hurt me like that?"

Looking introspective, he answered slowly. "I was angry. I don't even know why. I don't know why I came here. You're so unpredictable and I just wanted..." He trailed off, not sure how to continue.

Naruto hazarded a guess. "Control?" They both knew from their childhoods what it felt like to be completely out of control. A demon, a curse seal, ignorance, disrespect. They had been ridiculed or admired for what they were and not who they were. It was another reason why they had come together. They saw each other. They didn't see a jinchuuriki and the last Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't disagree and lowered his eyes ashamed of himself.

Naruto fell to his knees on the floor in between Sasuke's legs. Reaching up, he cradled his boyfriend's face in his hands. His heart ached at the tear coursing down a pale cheek. Sasuke was truly upset over what he had done. Naruto didn't doubt that it would never happen again. He could forgive Sasuke for this and felt his faith in the young Uchiha grow because he had stopped. If he hadn't, Naruto knew he would never have truly trusted him again.

Leaning up, he brought them into a kiss putting all his affection and forgiveness into it.

Sasuke melted into the kiss, his fingers covering the warm hands supporting his head. Before he knew it, the kiss was growing heated. He took over it and began to plunder his lover's mouth and Naruto submitted. He didn't fight as Sasuke sucked on his tongue and then nibbled on his lower lip. Sasuke's hands started to grip Naruto's own when he suddenly pushed him away. "Stop!"

Flushed, Naruto licked kissed swollen lips. If anything, he seemed annoyed by the interruption.

"We can't do this. I still..." It was clear from his expression how close he was to tossing Naruto back onto the bed and he wasn't going to risk losing command of himself again.

Nodding his head, the blond accepted his reasoning. However, he had more faith in Sasuke than Sasuke had in himself and Naruto wanted to prove to him just how strong he is. He trusted that Sasuke wouldn't succumb to the darkness. They both needed the proof. Rising slightly on his knees, he lifted the navy colored shirt and began kissing the toned chest in front of him. As he licked a pert nipple, he felt hands tightening on his shoulders.

"Naru." There was warning and arousal clashing in his lover's voice.

He rolled his tongue one more time around the bud before pulling away to look up into the hazy eyes of his best friend. "Do you remember when we were on that mission and you pinned me to a tree and fucked my mouth?" His own voice grew husky as he remembered that day. He loved seeing the lust gleam on Sasuke's face as the young Uchiha was clearly recalling that encounter. It had been incredibly hot. "You were so sexy. I loved every second of it." Naruto enjoyed the quickening breath his words inspired. Leaning back on his heels, he pulled off his own shirt and basked in the attraction he felt from his lover.

Smiling confidently he stood up and reached into the bedside table for the bottle of lubricant he kept there.

Sasuke stared as the blond held out the lube for him to take. Naruto's message was clear; he trusted that Sasuke would take him in pleasure, not in anger. Sasuke was overwhelmed by the faith given to him. _'I don't deserve him,'_ he thought to himself as he looked up into beautiful blue eyes. As he took the bottle, his heartbeat increased at the smile he received. Grabbing the golden hand, he placed a kiss on the palm then trailed his lips up to kiss the pulse at Naruto's wrist. Releasing the hand, he pulled off his own shirt as Naruto removed the rest of his clothes. While he took off his pants and underwear, Naruto got on the bed and laid himself out like an offering to be taken and treasured.

As he moved over his lover, Sasuke felt his intentions change from lovemaking to fucking. He was going to pound Naruto into the bed and make the blond scream for more. Before the night was over Naruto was going to be covered in his marks and fucked to the point of exhaustion. And as Sasuke poured lube onto his fingers and Naruto spread his legs he realized what Naruto already knew. Though there might be some pain, it was going to be with pleasure not with anger. They were both going to love this.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Later that night, Naruto was sleeping soundly, sated and happy, in the bedroom while Sasuke was in the shower unable to find his own rest. Washing the sex from his body he felt his mind travel unbidden to Orochimaru and Itachi.

_The seal on his shoulder began to subtly glow as thoughts of revenge and power snaked their way into his brain. _

He has spent too long lounging around Konoha. It was time he got serious about his vengeance. The last time they encountered Itachi was when they had been sent to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki and though they had defeated him, it had only been a substitution.

_Sinister chakra flowed through him._

He needed to get stronger and there was only one person who could help him.

_The seal placed around the curse mark had been degrading for months. So slowly, nobody had noticed._

Sasuke shut off the water and grabbed a towel. Drying off, he exited the bathroom as his genius mind formulated data.

He knew what he had to do. He just needed a plan.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story is going to operate under the assumption that readers are keeping up with the Anime at least and ideally the Manga as well. Therefore, I won't be going into a lot of details that mirror canon. As Sasuke did not abandon Konoha in this version, Sai has not been introduced. So, the missions where Sai was involved - like rescuing Gaara or avenging Asuma – in the Anime, Sasuke is the one in his place in this story.

If this gets confusing for anyone, please let me know and I'll try to clear it up. I doubt it will be a problem.

Also, if anyone thinks that I put Kakashi in a bad light at all, keep in mind that he was pretty dismissive of Naruto as a student until Sasuke left. So, if Sasuke remained, I think that it would take more effort to get people to look past the prodigy and see his hard working best friend. The same theory is being used for Sakura's portrayal. How much would she have changed if Sasuke had not left her behind?

Thank you for all the reviews and alerts.

Warning: Mentions of character death, lemon, bits of angst and fluff, and a whole lot of plot. This story is going to be a long - for me - and very much plot driven - I hope.

Clarification: I've seen several different definitions in fanfics for "dobe" and the one I'm using is "dead last."

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Smoke and dust swirled in the air above the newly made crater in the ground. Sasuke stood at the edge and looked impassively down on the man below.

_'Impressive,' _he thought._ 'Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken, huh? Kakashi said he was nowhere near done successfully combining the Rasengan with his wind affinity. Figures he'd underestimate Naruto again.'_ Sasuke tried hard to avoid thinking negative thoughts, including his annoyance with Kakashi's almost constant preference for the young Uchiha. Took the man long enough to start seeing Naruto's potential.

Sasuke internally shrugged. At least Kakashi and his formerly fellow ANBU, Yamato, had worked with Naruto in developing this new technique. His Sharingan whirled as he took in the scope of the damage noting the shredded chakra cells. Kakuzu had been a monster and he had not been able to defend his body against Naruto's attack.

He made his way to the man struggling to live despite his obvious defeat. Standing next to Kakashi, he listened as the Akatsuki member moaned that he was destroyed by a bunch of children.

Barely listening to Kakashi's response, Sasuke charged his Chidori and dealt the final blow ending Kakuzu's life. He may not have cared as much for Sarutobi Asuma as Team 10 or Naruto, but he wanted to avenge the murdered Jounin as well. He had gleaned what very little he could about Itachi from Kakuzu – Hidan was already defeated by Shikamaru when he arrived as support with Sakura – and felt it was time they returned to the village.

If he had known that Team 10 and Kakashi would find the Akaksuki team so quickly, he wouldn't have waited as ordered with Team 7 as Naruto worked furiously to complete his technique. He would have been with the main attacking force instead of being their support. Sasuke grudgingly admitted that he also should have had more faith in Shikamaru. He knew the young man was a genius, but still didn't think Hidan would have been taken out single-handedly by the shadow user.

Keeping his aggravation in check, Sasuke accepted his almost non-existent role in this battle.

Turning away from the corpse that Kakashi was preparing for transport to Konoha, Sasuke made his way to the gathering that surrounded his secret boyfriend. He was worried that the blond was being so quiet despite the congratulations he was receiving from their friends.

Choji noticed his approach and made room for Sasuke to take a look at his teammate sitting on the ground. The blond was smiling and laughing off the praise he had received while Ino was struggling to heal the damage on his right arm. Beads of sweat were starting to drip along her fair skin from the effort she was using. Sasuke was obviously not the only one noticing her strain because Sakura was soon next to her, taking over Naruto's treatment.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan again and his brows furrowed when he noticed the same cell damage on Naruto's attacking arm that had been on Kakuzu's entire body. He watched as his lover almost imperceptibly flinched while he had been thanking Sakura and Ino for their efforts. The idiot was not taking his injury seriously.

Sitting back on her heels, the pink-haired kunoichi sighed. "That's all we can do until we get you back to the Hokage." Without waiting for a response, she got up and walked over to Kakashi. Naruto watched her walk away with saddened eyes. Lately, it was almost like she could not stand to be around him.

"If you're done holding us up, usuratonkachi, it's time we got back to the village." Sasuke smirked. "Or do you need a stretcher?"

"Teme," Naruto growled as he got up. Shouldering past the bastard he saw that everyone else was already prepared to depart. Throwing his left fist into the air he called out, "What are you all waiting for? Let's go!" And the next instant he was gone.

Infected by his enthusiasm, Ino and Choji were in the trees after him. Sasuke heard Shikamaru affectionately muttering "baka" under his breath. The young Uchiha silently agreed as they followed behind with Sakura on their heels. Kakashi and Yamato took the rear as they all made their way home.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Sasuke moaned as he moved above his golden lover. His fingers were intertwined with Naruto's uninjured ones as his other hand gave him support on his boyfriend's thigh as his body arched in pleasure. Sweat glistened on their bodies as they moved together on Naruto's bed.

_"Suke."_

His torso straightened so he could look down at the beautiful blue eyes regarding him as though he was the sexiest thing alive. His blood heated at the look and onyx flashed as he raised himself up and pounded himself down on the hot flesh within him.

He loved it when Naruto looked at him like that.

Their joined hands gripped his hip and he was encouraged to continue his movements faster, harder. He answered the silent request by slowing down, keeping the motions deep and sensual. He didn't feel like giving up his control at the moment. Naruto's moans were his reward. Sasuke reached behind him to caress his lover's balls as he tightened within heartily enjoying the lustful cries his efforts received.

They did not look away from each other once as Sasuke continued his slow torture. White teeth clenched down on a full bottom lip as Naruto tried to stifle his increasingly loud cries and whimpers. Sasuke punished him by coming to a complete stop and pinning bronze hips with his body.

"Bastard! I'll kill you." It was too much; buried within his lover and unable to move. He had been so close for so long and Sasuke was not allowing him his completion. He glared up into warm dark eyes and cursed his arm that was still in a cast and difficult to move without hurting himself.

"I want to hear you."

Naruto nodded his head promising to let Sasuke hear everything that he forced out of the blond. He groaned as Sasuke began to move again and just a bit faster now. Naruto gave his boyfriend what he wanted; his submission. He didn't mind. A commanding Sasuke was an incredibly sexy Sasuke.

Besides, he seemed to handle everything else better lately when Naruto gave him so much control in bed. And on the kitchen table. The counter, the couch, the shower, and anywhere else the mood struck.

They moaned and moved together. Their passion heightened by the sporadic cries at a well aimed thrust or a glorious tightening of warm flesh.

"I'm close, Suke."

"Just a bit longer."

Naruto could only shake his head, his sweat drenched hair darkened and sticking to his face. His eyes rolled back and his hand tightened with Sasuke's as his orgasm ripped through his body and filled his lover.

A dark brow twitched as Sasuke looked down on his spent boyfriend. "Dobe," he growled.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Technically, I was first."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke moved to jerk himself off when a tanned hand smacked his own away. His eyes flashed angrily and his jaw clenched at Naruto's insubordination. He began to lift off of his lover as Naruto sat up. Before he could move away, Naruto's hand grabbed a firm hold of his taut, ivory ass and guided Sasuke's flesh into his waiting mouth.

Sasuke groaned as he was enveloped and shallowly thrusted into Naruto's mouth as he was licked and sucked with abandon. He had been close as well and the unexpected blow job was well received. "Naru," he moaned as he gripped golden hair in both hands and shoved himself down Naruto's throat, orgasming with sharp jerks of his hips, his seed lapped up and swallowed greedily.

Naruto released him from his mouth and placed a kiss at the tip of Sasuke's penis. Sasuke watched breathlessly as Naruto straightened and he lowered himself back into his boyfriend's lap. On the way up Sasuke's body, Naruto placed another kiss at his belly button. Then over his heart. At the base of his neck. Under his jaw. And finally, a lick to Sasuke's lips before their tongues clashed and they were breathing each others air.

Sasuke could taste himself and took complete control of the kiss, shoving Naruto's tongue back and then using his own to claim the mouth that his dick had just owned. His fingers had never left Naruto's hair and his grip tightened as he angled his lover's head just right so he could map out every corner. He loved kissing Naruto. It didn't matter if it was soft, hard, affectionate, or passionate. He always loved it.

He moved away to nibble on Naruto's ear - much to his lover's apparent enjoyment - and huskily asked, "You like having my cock down your throat, don't you?"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's chuckle. Naruto kissed him on the shoulder before answering. "Probably as much as you like my dick up your ass."

His hair was tugged in retribution. "Ow!" Pulling away, Naruto gave Sasuke a nip on his lower lip. "Bastard."

Sasuke smirked as he licked his abused lip. In truth, it didn't matter who was inside whom. It just so happened that Naruto was better at deep-throating - the joys of not having a gag reflex - and Sasuke was better at drawing out their gratification - Naruto tended to be too impatient. They enjoyed the sex, the connection, and were content with allowing whatever felt good at the time. Sometimes, if they both felt in the mood for the same thing, like topping, then someone had to earn it - usually leading to some rather intense fucking before the night was over.

They laid down together, Naruto on his back and Sasuke draped over his body. Sasuke supported his head with his hand as his elbow propped him up so he could keep watching Naruto's face. Naruto's good arm was wrapped around his boyfriend, his hand splayed across Sasuke's lower back.

Naruto grunted as he started to lift his other arm to complete the embrace, but rested it back down to the bed as the bulky cast wouldn't let him bend his arm the way he wanted it to. "This damn thing keeps getting in the way." He tried to keep his inflection light-hearted, but his annoyance was clear to his lover.

"Naru," Sasuke's serious tone claimed Naruto's undivided attention. "You can't use the Rasen Shuriken again, not in its current form." He talked right over Naruto's attempt to argue. "I heard what you said to Kakashi about knowing your body better than anybody. That may be true, but I saw how hurt you were and I saw what exactly that technique did. I don't have anything that destructive." He watched Naruto's eyes widen a bit at that statement. It was true, but not exactly common for Sasuke to admit. "But I also don't need a hospital visit after using any of my attacks. That Akatsuki member was a good test, but you didn't need to use the jutsu. You're strong enough without it and I was only a few minutes away with Shikamaru, we could have taken him out without you hurting yourself so bad."

Naruto turned his head away but a hand to his chin turned him back to meet Sasuke's somber expression. "Suke...we need everything we can use against Akatsuki."

"I'm not arguing with that. I'm just saying that you shouldn't use that jutsu again until you've modified it enough that you don't get injured as well. You surpassed Yondaime with that technique, I know you can make it safe to use as well."

They stared into each others eyes while Sasuke willed Naruto to agree and the blond thought about everything his boyfriend just told him. Finally, he nodded his head lightly. "I won't use it as it is now unless absolutely necessary and I'll work on it until there's no recoil, ok?"

Sasuke accepted that answer knowing he wasn't going to get anything better on the subject. "Besides, it's not like you're the village's only defense. There's enough strong shinobi here to defend Konoha even if both of us weren't able to fight."

Azure eyes narrowed as they took in Sasuke's apparent indifference. "Why wouldn't we be able to fight, Suke?"

He shrugged as best he could in his position, his expression studiously apathetic. "I'm just trying to get it through your head that you're not solely responsible for the whole village. You need to take better care of yourself."

"Why should I when I have you to take care of me?" Naruto's tone was playful but his eyes were still thoughtful, trying to figure out what was going on in Sasuke's head. He felt like he was missing something.

Sasuke gave him a short, chaste kiss and motioned with his head to Naruto's injured arm to change the subject. "You get your cast off tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm going to the hospital in the morning and Sakura-chan should be there to remove it and give me a quick check up." Naruto didn't miss the tightening of Sasuke's lips at the mention of their teammate. "What's going on with you and Sakura?" He was surprised by the anger his question provoked.

"What do you mean _'what's going on'?" _He was practically snarling at Naruto who seemed utterly confused by Sasuke's reaction. Naruto felt him tense up as though he was preparing to leave and he pressed Sasuke down with his good arm still around his lover's waist. His eyes widened when he thought about what Sasuke had meant.

"Not like that! Shit, what the hell is wrong with your head that you'd think I was accusing you of _that?_" He remembered Sasuke's accusations about Naruto's possible infidelity and glared at the man above him. He hoped Jiraiya got back soon to take a look at the seal on Sasuke's neck. "It's just that she's been rather cold lately and you seem to be avoiding her. Did something happen that you're not telling me about?"

Sasuke seemed to calm down, his body relaxed and he placed his head down on Naruto's shoulder, his nose buried in his lover's neck. The cursed chakra induced mood swings were really starting to piss him off. His eyes closed as Naruto kissed the top of his head and tangled their legs together.

"What aren't you telling me, Suke?"

Sasuke sighed as though responding was entirely too troublesome. "Last week when you were training with Yamato and Kakashi, the Hokage sent Sakura and I on a quick retrieval mission."

"And?" Naruto had known about the mission to retrieve a certain herb for one of Tsunade's experimental medications. It had taken less than a day and he had not heard of his teammates encountering any problems.

"We stopped for lunch in the forest on the way back."

"...and?"

Suddenly, Sasuke rolled off of his boyfriend to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling angrily. "And she got it in her head to try to seduce me."

Naruto gaped at his boyfriend. "She's being so cold because you rejected her? But you've always turned her down when she asked you out, I thought she was used to it. Hell, I've been hoping she'd stop. I hate to see her so upset."

"I've turned her down for dinner and other stuff that she'd consider a date." Sasuke gritted out his words. "I have never had to reject a woman who unzipped her top and told me she understood that guys my age had certain _needs_ and I should feel comfortable relieving them with her. It would be 'no strings attached' because she didn't want me to feel like I had to settle to alleviate my _tension._"

The blond Jounin lay there struggling with anger, pain, jealousy, and disappointment as he watched his lover. He was disappointed in Sakura for demeaning herself in such a way. He truly cared about her and wanted her to be happy. How could she throw herself at someone who has never encouraged more than friendship? He was angry because Sasuke did not need anymore stress than he was already dealing with.

Then, something Sasuke said about Sakura not wanting him to settle popped into his head. "Do you think she knows about us?"

Sasuke shrugged. He was trying to keep his emotions in check - there were several things he wanted to discuss and this was not one of them. "I haven't made it a secret that I prefer your company. Everybody knows you're my best friend."

"But for her to go from thinking of us as friends to lovers? Why would she think that?" Naruto wasn't so much concerned with Sakura knowing about their relationship beyond that she would be angry and hurt. He was concerned with the risk of it becoming common knowledge. They had discussed it and they were both hunted young men. Between Akatsuki and Orochimaru - as well as narrow minded bigots within the village - it was safer not to let anybody know that they were each others weakness. Neither wanted the other to be used against them.

"Our policy of no sex while on missions hasn't stopped us from fooling around. She's a decent shinobi; she might have seen something we didn't want her to."

Naruto turned his attention to the ceiling as well. He'd been spending a lot of time recently with his gaze in that direction. "What do you want to do?"

"She hasn't said anything specific regarding us and I don't want to deal with tracking her down just to confide in her about things that are none of her business."

The blond could deal with that for now. If Sakura confronted them with her suspicions, then they would tell her about their relationship.

He frowned. "Poor Sakura."

Sasuke didn't respond, but Naruto could tell that he wanted an explanation for that comment. "She was fooling herself."

"Hn?"

Naruto turned his head to regard his lover. "There's no way anybody could be with you and have it just be sex."

Dark eyes warmed as they contemplated the earnest expression on Naruto's face. "It's not just sex for you?" The tone was serious, but the expression was flirtatious.

"You're my world, Suke."

Sasuke's eyes widened at that. It was rare for them to talk about their feelings in such a way, but he felt the splendor the statement filled within his chest. Rolling over again so that he was resting his body against Naruto's side, he stared intently into glowing sapphires. "Naru, you are all that I care for. You are my heart."

Naruto gasped. Sasuke had never said that to him before. Bringing their foreheads together he whispered, "My Sasuke." They lay there together, watching each other and delighting in their intimacy. The comfort they felt together overwhelmed them when they thought about it. Usually, they just sat back and enjoyed.

After several minutes, Sasuke noticed Naruto trying not to appear sad. "What is it?"

"You said that I'm what you care about." Sasuke nodded and Naruto's eyes strayed to a pale shoulder. The curse seal was stark against the alabaster skin. "But I'm not what's most important to you, am I?" Sasuke stiffened and Naruto met his gaze again. "Would you break your heart to achieve your goals?"

Cupping a scarred cheek in his hand, Sasuke gave his lover the truth. They had been so open with each other for years now that it was hard for him to hide from Naruto. "It's getting harder. Sometimes, I don't even realize when thoughts that aren't my own appear in my head. You sleep with me and when you're most vulnerable a voice whispers '_Mangekyou'_." Naruto understood the significance; he knew that if Sasuke killed him then his boyfriend would gain a much stronger version of the Sharingan. However, he felt no fear from his lover. Seeing this, Sasuke asked, "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"When I put my faith in someone or something, I can't doubt it." Naruto couldn't help but smile. "It's my nature."

"You're an idiot."

The blond laughed. "Probably, but I'm your idiot."

Sasuke managed to push his body even closer to Naruto's. "Yes, yes you are." It didn't seem like there was anything more to be said on the subject.

"Are you staying tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Naruto got up to use the bathroom and retrieve a damp towel to wash away the mess that was clinging to their bodies. The sheets were a mess as well, but neither had the energy to shower and change the bedding. It could wait until morning. Curling back on the bed with his boyfriend spooning him, Naruto began to drift to sleep within Sasuke's arms.

"Naru..." The hesitance he heard forced Naruto to blink his eyes open.

"Hmm?"

"I've been studying a lot of different seals lately, trying to find something that could help. I haven't found anything stronger than what Jiraiya put around the curse mark, but I did find something that would keep you safe from me."

Naruto wanted to argue that he was already safe with Sasuke, but he was too tired and curious to do so. "What is it?"

"I found it among the forbidden jutsu. It's-"

"When did you get near the forbidden scrolls?" Naruto turned his head trying to see Sasuke's face, but the bastard had his nose buried in Naruto's hair. The scrolls in question were locked in a vault guarded by ANBU in the Hokage tower. Naruto chuckled, Sasuke had been naughty. "So, what did you find?"

Sasuke pinched a golden hip in retaliation for the interruption. "It's something that would bond us together. It's forbidden because it requires a huge amount of chakra from the receiver. I wouldn't be able to maintain it, but you've got more chakra than I have. You could do it."

Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his own and began to rub his thumb along the life line on the palm. "What exactly is it, Suke?"

Nonchalantly, Sasuke kissed the back of Naruto's neck. "It's complicated. Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then what's the problem? We should do it as soon as possible."

This time Naruto did meet onyx eyes when he turned his head. There was something in Sasuke's gaze that was pleading with Naruto to accept. To accept blindly something that would require a large amount of his chakra. He wondered what it could be that Sasuke was worried about giving him the details. The fact that his boyfriend was pushing it and the time issue he mentioned, Naruto realized that Orochimaru's curse must be bothering Sasuke more than he had thought.

After several minutes of deliberation in which Sasuke seemed to be maintaining a tight rein on his anxiety, Naruto came to a decision. "Alright."

Sasuke released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. His expression was grateful when he asked, "Do you have the day off tomorrow?"

"Yeah, after I get my cast removed in the morning, I have the whole day free. You want to do this then?"

"Yes. Come to my place after you finish at the hospital. We'll have the day together and then we can perform the jutsu tomorrow night."

"Okay."

Naruto lay his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes. He had given his word; there was nothing more to think about.

Sasuke twined their fingers together. "Thank you, Naru."

Within minutes, they were both asleep.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Getting his cast removed had been an uncomfortable experience. After talking with Sasuke the night before, he was more aware of Sakura this morning. Now that he was not distracted by his training on creating a wind based Rasengan, he could see just how unhappy his friend was. Sakura would not respond to his cheerful greeting or any of his attempts to make her smile. Her behavior was cooly professional and diligently avoided looking into Naruto's eyes. Her attitude made it clear to Naruto that she either knew or at least suspected that he and Sasuke were in some kind of sexual relationship.

However, since Sakura made no comments beyond what was medically relevant, he decided he would give her time to reconcile herself to the situation and then make sure that their friendship did not ultimately suffer. He thoroughly believed that, given time, Sakura would get over her crush on Sasuke and they could all be happy. He wanted her to find her own love and fulfillment very much.

After leaving the hospital, Naruto went to the graveyard reserved for Konoha shinobi. He walked down the rows of white stones that marked the fallen heroes who had been able to be buried. Most of the time when a shinobi dies on missions, the village does not have a body to bury. Naruto finally stopped in front of a gravestone, the name written on it was _Sarutobi Asuma_. He bowed his head in respect for the man who had allowed Naruto to train with him to improve his wind based jutsu and introduced him to strategy games like shogi. He was nowhere near a master, but he surprised the smoking Jounin on several occasions with his unpredictable moves, though he had never succeeded in defeating Shikamaru at the game.

"Hey, Asuma-sensei. I know that we didn't spend much time together and I wasn't on your team, but I wanted to say thank you. You were a good teacher and a good man."

"Yes, he was."

Naruto turned around to watch the lazy genius approach. "Shikamaru."

Shikamaru stood beside the blond as he looked down at the memorial stone. "Naruto."

They stood in silence for a moment paying their respects to the dead.

"He liked you, you know." Shikamaru did not look up from his teacher's name. "He thought you had a lot of potential."

Naruto smiled thinking how much he, too, had liked the man.

"He used to complain about how Team 7 had two Jounin on it and his own team were all still Chuunin."

"We all know that you could be a Jounin if you wanted to, Shikamaru."

The genius sighed as he turned his gaze to the clouds. "Rank isn't essential to me. Asuma taught me what is most important; what I will spend my life defending."

"What is that?"

"The children of Konoha. The ones who will carry the Will of Fire after we are gone."

"Yeah." Naruto looked at the gravestone with reverence. "He was a very wise man."

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Naruto disengaged the traps on Sasuke's door with the ease of long habit and let himself into his boyfriend's apartment. Smiling, he saw the ramen takeout from Ichiraku sitting on the table waiting for him. He closed the door behind him and reengaged the traps, toeing off his shinobi boots he entered the main room and placed his own package on the table.

"Thanks," he said to Sasuke who had just entered from the bedroom.

"Hn." Naruto rolled his eyes at his lover's eloquence.

"I got some more tomatoes from the market. They just got them in this morning from the farms." He indicated the bag he had brought.

Sasuke took the bag with him into the kitchen to wash and put away his favorite snack. "How's your arm?"

"Good as new." Naruto sat down and politely waited for Sasuke to join him at the table which the young Uchiha did after a minute with a fresh tomato in his hands, still sparkling from the water used to rinse it off.

They ate their ramen, Naruto slurping his down swiftly while Sasuke maintained a more dignified pace. Of course, Naruto finished first and sat back with a content sigh happily patting his full belly. When Sasuke finished his own bowl, Naruto picked up both their containers and disposed of them in the kitchen. "What did you want to do today?"

Sasuke shrugged as he picked up his tomato and turned it in his palm. "The jutsu is supposed to be tiring, so we should do that this evening. I figured today could be just for us." He looked up to see his blond standing next to him with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, really?" Naruto sat himself in his boyfriend's lap, straddling his thighs and putting his back to the table. "So, I guess that means you want to go and train, right? Maybe a spar?" He grinned as he plucked his prize right out of Sasuke's hand. "You didn't have anything else in mind, did you?" He took a bite out of the juicy red flesh.

He internally laughed when Sasuke pounced, taking back what was his. They fought over every bite amid nips and licks of tongue and mouth.

They made love right there on the table. And again in the bedroom. They did not often get an opportunity to spend an entire day together in private and they took advantage of the time they had. Their lovemaking continued in the shower and then once more out of the shower. The last time was in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom. Sasuke was moving behind Naruto who braced them with his hands on either side of the reflective glass. Sharingan activated memorizing every movement, every expression, from the azure passion in Naruto's eyes down the pleasured body to the warm flesh stroked by an ivory fist. Nothing about his lover or their sex escaped Sasuke's notice and when they came together, he could do nothing but stare at their reflection in awe.

After another shower, this one more languid than the first, they curled up together on the bed and napped with the afternoon sun warming their bodies through the gossamer curtains.

Naruto woke alone in bed as the light of the setting sun was fading in the room. He got up from the bed stretching as his sleep pants fell dangerously low on his hips. Entering the main room of Sasuke's apartment, he noticed his boyfriend had moved the furniture against the walls leaving an open space in the middle of the room where Sasuke was apparently just finishing drawing an intricate seal on the floor with black ink.

The dark haired Jounin sat back on his heels to observe his work, nodding to himself when he was satisfied with what he saw. There were two rings, one inside the other with space for a single person to sit in the center. A radial line was drawn from the center to the edge of the outer ring and another spot, in the shape of a rounded triangle with the apex meeting the line attached to the outer edge. Many symbols were drawn in and around the entire seal, making it incredibly elaborate in Naruto's eyes. He tried to make out the purpose, but without seeing the scroll itself, he couldn't be sure what it was meant to do.

"You look well rested." Sasuke's comment distracted the blond from his perusal.

Naruto came to stand in front of his lover who was still on his knees and trailed a finger along the hard, pale jaw noting the circles under beautiful dark eyes. "And you look like you haven't slept at all."

Sasuke didn't dignify the obvious with an answer. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed the firm abdomen. His action was devout, almost worshipful. Naruto's brows creased in concern, his fingers carded through sable strands as he allowed Sasuke to hold him for as long as he wanted. "Suke?"

The arms tightened for an instant before Sasuke pulled away. He reached for a bowl and knife that were beside him. "I need some of your blood."

Blood for techniques, especially high level ones was not uncommon, so Naruto did not hesitate in providing his wrist and did not flinch at the shallow slice. Sasuke did not need much and when he had enough in the bowl, he covered the wound with a towel to stop the blood flow. When he knew that enough time had passed for Kyuubi to have healed the wound, he used some water and the clean edge of the towel to wipe the residual blood away. Now Naruto realized why Sasuke had a bandage on his own wrist. Looking around, he saw another bowl already filled with blood, easily twice as much as Naruto had just given.

"Here," he handed Naruto a delicate brush, the bowl of blood, and a piece of paper. Leaning back, he exposed the skin of his belly. "You need to paint a seal below my navel exactly as I have drawn it for you."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding as he kneeled down next to Sasuke. Placing the brush and bowl on the ground, he observed the seal that he would have to copy. Compared to what was on the floor, it was a simple design with several symbols tied into it. Two characters caught his eye: "male" and "life." He was going to ask about it, but the expression on Sasuke's face begged him not to question what they were doing.

Without a word, Naruto precisely copied the seal in his own blood between Sasuke's hips.

Once Naruto was finished, Sasuke focused chakra to the area and the seal glowed subtly on his skin. Then he reached for the basin of his own blood and another clean, delicate brush so that he could draw his own seal on Naruto. "Lay back."

Carefully, he duplicated the intricate seal from the scroll that he kept out of Naruto's line of vision. This one was more than double the size of the one on his own belly and it was a painstaking process.

"It feels like some of what you're drawing is very close to Kyuubi's seal."

"Don't worry, I've made a modification so the jutsu will not be affected by the Kyuubi. The fox will have nothing to do with this." Sasuke words were firm and Naruto did not doubt him; there was something possessive about the way he said that the fox wouldn't be involved at all. Sasuke put the now empty bowl and brush aside. "I need you to focus on my blood on your body and direct chakra to the area." Naruto followed his direction and felt the seal warm on his skin.

In a daze, he took his position in the center of the rings as Sasuke instructed and sat cross legged while Sasuke sat on the triangular section just outside the circles. He made the hand seals that Sasuke led him through and maintained a steady stream of chakra to the growing warmth on his stomach. With what Sasuke had said about the jutsu requiring extreme amounts of chakra, Naruto was surprised by how little he had to do. It was Sasuke who was continuing the complicated hand signs and pumping copious amounts of energy into the emblem on the floor.

As the seal on the floor began to glow, Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke and focused on his part; making sure that his own chakra flow was never interupted. Suddenly, the outer ring disappeared in a flash of light and Naruto felt a wave of nausea as his stomach began to burn. Pushing the discomfort to the back of his mind, he held his lover's eyes as the amount of chakra he had to maintain increased.

Onyx and sapphire clashed as a burst shot from where Sasuke was sitting down the line to Naruto as the final ring disappeared. At the eruption of chakra within his body, Naruto blacked out and all was silent within the apartment.

With a shuddering breath, Sasuke picked himself up from the floor now empty of the elaborate markings that were there only minutes before. Fighting a wave of dizziness, he stumbled to the blond's side. His heart stopped as he took in the form of his lover. It was as though he had not seen Naruto clearly in a long time. His eyes wandered down the deliciously golden skin unmarked like his own of the seals that had been painted onto their flesh. He drank in the site of the strong body that housed a truly wonderful soul. There was no whispering in his head to destroy his boyfriend anymore. The fog was lifted. Naruto was safe from him.

Picking Naruto up into his arms, Sasuke traveled the small distance to his bedroom and deposited his precious burden onto the bed. _'Time to say goodbye.'_

Leaning over the blond, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and gently lifted Naruto's eyelids revealing blue eyes hazy from lack of consciousness. Tomoe spun as Sasuke prepared Naruto's mind to remember what he was about to be told.

"When you wake up, I will be gone. I have to remove the snake's influence and to do that I have to leave. If I can destroy Orochimaru, I will go after Itachi before coming home to you. It is past time that my clan was avenged. If I can't, everything I have is yours.

"I have to leave you behind. I wasn't lying when I told you that it was getting harder. Years ago I had two goals that I swore I would achieve." His free hand lightly rested on Naruto's throat. "For months I have been reminded that with a single slice, I could be so much closer to attaining my first goal: Itachi's death. But the urge is gone." His hand caressed down his lover's torso till it rested on the slight concavity below his navel where a new organ was created and a new life was forming. "Because now you carry the achievement of my second goal; a new generation of Uchiha.

"I'm leaving the scroll for you, it will explain everything so you know what to expect and how to take care of yourself. If you don't want this," Sasuke hesitated for a moment before starting over, his voice carefully clear of any inflection. "If you don't want this, the jutsu is safely reversible within the first 8 days. If you decide not to cancel it, you won't be able to fight, so don't take any missions. Most of your chakra will be used for our child." His voice almost broke over the last word. His thumb caressed the slight bump on Naruto's belly.

"Please forgive me. If I wasn't such a selfish bastard, I would have broken up with you a long time ago. I would have stayed away from you. But I couldn't. I kept you close and didn't care that I was endangering you because I can't ignore my feelings for you. I can't stop loving you." He smiled as he finally told Naruto that he loved him. It was something neither of them had ever said.

"Stay safe, Naru. If it is within my power, I will come back to you."

Releasing his Sharingan, he allowed Naruto's eyes to close. There was so much more he wanted to say, but he didn't have the time. Moisture caused his eyes to sparkle as he met Naruto's unresponsive lips with his own. A single tear coarsed down a whisker marked cheek as Sasuke pulled away.

Resolutely, he dressed for stealth and grabbed his pre-packed bag leaving his bedroom with his heart behind.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I make any financial profit off of this fanfic.

A/N: I got a long chapter here and I hope you all enjoy. This one was rough to write, but since one of the main characters is dealing with an unplanned teenage pregnancy, it's not going to be all flowers and rainbows. Although I think I've about reached my angst limit. After the next chapter, things should be getting fluffier.

As always, thank you for the support and the reviews. They are so wonderful to get and inspire faster writing.

Warnings: Lime, Angst, Discussion of Abortion, Bit more Angst.

Definitions:

Hi no Kuni – Fire Country

Tsuchi no Kuni – Earth Country

Ta no Kuni – Rice Country

doujutsu - eye technique

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Tsunade was in her office when dawn broke across the village. One might be impressed by her devotion to duty. That is, until one heard the snores.

With a long suffering sigh, Shizune carried her burden of paperwork to the desk her Hokage was diligently resting her head on. She shared a rueful glance with her comrade-in-arms, Tonton. It was a depressing thought that the pig had a greater work ethic than the strongest shinobi in the Village of Konoha.

She figured she would let Tsunade rest a little longer while she organized the paperwork left over from the previous day with the new bundle she had received that morning.

The sun rose and the village awakened. Shizune had decided she had let her mentor shirk her duties long enough. She was about to gently wake the Hokage with a shout in her ear but was interrupted by a short rap on the door.

Sakura greeted her senpai mechanically as she brought in reports from the hospital which had been completed the night before. Great, more paperwork. The entrance of the pink haired girl was enough to rouse Tsunade from her 'nap.'

She wiped her face nonchalantly, as though she had not been drooling on her desk moments before. The Hokage made a show of grabbing a report which had recently been her pillow and reading it intently. Neither young woman bothered to point out the ink smudge on Tsunade's face.

Grumbling about "morons who can't walk in a straight line and want me to do something about the walls they run into," she tossed the page over her shoulder and finally addressed her subordinates.

After receiving a status on the hospital records from her younger student, she asked, "How was Naruto's arm?"

"It seemed fine once the cast was removed. He has been reminded not to do anything strenuous for at least a week,"

"Whether or not he will follow that order is a different matter." Tsunade scowled at the trouble she was probably going to go through with the knucklehead.

Shizune frowned. "I'm sure Naruto-kun will take care of himself. You told Kakashi to talk to him about the danger. He would be foolish not to listen." At the twin looks of "Are you crazy?!" from her companions, Shizune realized that this was Naruto. Making foolish decisions regarding his own health was a long established tradition.

"Care to wager on how long it will take Naruto to be hospitalized again?" The blonde woman smirked.

"Tsunade-sama! You shouldn't make bets on the welfare of your shinobi." Shizune tried to look reprovingly at her teacher. It was so hard being a Hokage's conscience.

"Hai, hai." Waving her assistant's concerns aside, she expected to see amusement in Sakura's jade eyes. Instead, the girl looked unhappy and distant. "Sakura?"

Jumping slightly from being brought back from her internal musings, Sakura focused her eyes on her leader. "Yes, shisho?"

"Is everything alright? You've seemed…distracted the last few weeks."

"I'm fine. Is there anything else you needed? I was going to–"

"Hokage-sama?" All three women turned their attention to where Umino Iruka's head poked around the door. The tip of his ponytail brushed the wall and his scarred nose was crinkled in discomfort.

"What is it?"

"Team Gai just came in and turned in their mission report. Hyuuga Neji says that he saw Uchiha Sasuke at the edge of his Byakugan late last night when his team were on their way back. It appeared to him as though Sasuke was trying to avoid detection and he was heading away from the village." Iruka hesitated before continuing, the various expressions of confusion on his audience's face worried him. "I was under the impression that all of Team 7 was on village-bound missions for awhile after the recent fight they were involved in."

Shizune and Sakura looked bewildered while Tsunade appeared concerned. "Where did Neji say he saw Sasuke?"

Iruka gave her the location but clarified, "His trajectory had seemed erratic to Neji. He couldn't be sure where Sasuke was going."

The Hokage's eyes narrowed. "He saw no one else?"

"No, Hokage-sama." Iruka wrung his hands as he asked the question on the two young women's minds. "Was he given an unofficial mission?"

"No, he was not." Amber eyes narrowed further into a glare, but it was not directed at anyone within the room. '_What the hell are you up to, Uchiha?' _She had never been entirely comfortable around the young man. "Iruka, Team 8 should be preparing to leave on assignment. Find them and bring them here. Shizune, find Shikamaru, tell him to prepare a team for a retrieval mission and stand by for a location. Sakura, find Naruto, I want- Sakura!"

It was too late, the girl was already gone. Shaking her head at her student's impulsiveness, Tsunade sent the other two out to follow her orders.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Feet pounding as she ran through the village, Sakura was filled with dread. Had Sasuke left? Why? Where? Did Naruto know? She scoffed. Of course Naruto knew; Sasuke didn't mind sharing things with _him_.

Sakura remembered how less than 3 months ago she discovered something she wished with all her heart that she could forget.

_They had been sent to observe a base on the border between Tsuchi no Kuni and Hi no Kuni. Supposedly, all such installations were closed at the end of the last war. Team 7 was able to determine that it was being used by missing nin who had been attacking travelers on the nearby roads without mercy._

_It was unanimously decided that the criminals had to be shut down. The ragtag group of, at most, Chuunin had been no match for the Konoha shinobi. _

_After the missing-nin were killed, their bodies were either immediately destroyed or, in the case of two who had a Bingo book reward on their heads, sealed in a scroll for easy transport. Once Kakashi had the opportunity to stop at a bounty station, Team 7 would get the reward for the bandits' demise. _

_Sakura, in an impressive show of strength reduced the structure the missing nin were using as a base of operations to a pile of rubble. Grinning despite the effort it took, she had turned to Sasuke hoping for approval. Instead, the young Uchiha was wiping off his kunai as he gathered up the weapons scattered on the field. He was not paying her any attention._

"_Wow, Sakura-chan, that was amazing!" Naruto was always kind enough to compliment her progress and his impressed voice was genuine. She was about to politely thank him when she noticed something that caused her to frown. _

_Sasuke handed Naruto's collected weapons to him as he walked by without a word to either of his teammates. Naruto had not even had to look as he took them and put them away in his pouch. He never stopped smiling at the kunoichi. _

_Sakura felt a hurt deep inside her. There had been something so casual about the exchange. Why did it seem as though there was a world between the two young men that did not include her?_

_This thought continued to bother her on their return to Konoha. By the time they started back, it was already late afternoon and it was deemed prudent that they would camp that night safely within the borders of Hi no Kuni. Making use of the daylight, Kakashi sat in a tree with his nose buried in his trusty Icha Icha._

_Rolling his eyes at the man, Naruto offered to set up the tents for everybody. _

"_I don't want to have it fall on my head in the middle of the night! I'll put them up and you can go get us some water." Sakura wanted Sasuke to notice __her__ work._

_Holding his hands up, the blond backed away from her looking surprised at her vehemence. Quickly grabbing all of the water bottles, he left their camp to search for some fresh water._

_Feeling relieved that she did not have to compete with Naruto for Sasuke's attention, Sakura efficiently began setting up their tents. She had just finished the second tent when she decided it was time to grab Sasuke's notice and ask for his assistance. Maybe working together on a project would help their camaraderie. Unfortunately, when she looked up at him, her smile fell as he was leaving the campsite. _

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_I'm going to scout around, make sure there aren't any more missing-nin in the area." His voice carried back to her from the trees; he was already gone. _

_Frowning, she put up her own tent as she thought about the young Uchiha. She wanted to get him alone, maybe try to talk with him, prove that she was just as valuable as Naruto._

"_I'll be back, Kakashi-sensei." She did not wait for his response; she knew he would not ask where she was going. The fear all men seemed to have of asking a woman why she would want privacy could be very useful. Masking her chakra, she followed where she believed Sasuke had gone. _

_Sakura would show him how good a kunoichi she was. That she was the strongest woman he would find. Ino had told her that Asuma-sensei's last words to her had been not to lose to Sakura in the battle for Sasuke's heart. She would not lose to Ino._

_It did not take her long as she stealthily traveled within the forest until she heard voices nearby. _

"_Did you need something?" Naruto's voice sounded playful to her ears in a way that she was not familiar with._

"_I have some…tension that I need you to take care of." She was confused, was Sasuke asking Naruto to spar or something? They had had enough of a fight against the missing-nin, hadn't they?_

"_Do you see all these bottles of water I'm carrying? I'm busy. Why don't you work it out yourself?" Sakura would have thought Naruto was being rude except that she could detect laughter in his tone. It was like he was teasing Sasuke in some way. She was getting closer and was nearly there when she heard a grunt and smack. Her shinobi experience easily recognized the sound of a body hitting a tree, but certainly not with enough force to hurt Naruto from the sound of his chuckle._

_Careful to stay concealed, the kunoichi peeked around a tree and could just make out the shape of Naruto sitting on the ground with his back to a tree. Sasuke was standing over him with his back to her. They were at enough of an angle that she could see part of Sasuke's profile and almost half of Naruto's body; the part not covered by the young Uchiha's frame. _

_Jade eyes widened as Sasuke suddenly lashed out, grabbing blond hair in his grip and pulling Naruto to his knees. Naruto made to grab at Sasuke's arm when both his wrists were pinned within the grip of Sasuke's free hand against the trunk of the tree. _

_Sakura barely contained her gasp when blond hair was released and she heard the sound of a zipper being lowered. "You'll do as I say." She couldn't believe her ears. Her initial reaction was that he was so incredibly sexy. Not even her dreams could compare to how rich his voice was when he put in the effort. Her second reaction was harder to define. Disbelief was primary. This could not be happening. _

"_Oh really?" The girl could not see Naruto's face, but the lack of surprise or outrage let her know that he was perfectly fine with what was occurring. His tone was challenging. Is he ever anything else?_

_A pale hand was back in blond locks leading Naruto's face closer to Sasuke's groin. "Yes." The authority in that single word was blatant. _

_Sakura was both morbidly disappointed and sublimely relieved that she could not see any of the details of what was going on. Unfortunately for her, her ears painted a picture easily enough. She saw Sasuke's hips begin a shallow thrusting motion and bile rose in her throat. She turned away from them, but could not move any further. Her own back now to a tree, tears fell from her eyes as she continued to invade their privacy._

"_You'll take it all." Although it was phrased as a statement, Sakura could hear the underlying question in it, as though Sasuke wanted to make sure Naruto was willing. From the surprised and satisfied grunt heard from the pale young man, it seemed that Naruto had happily complied. _

_Groans picked up in pitch and speed. Her own breathing increased and it was through sheer force of will that she did not give herself away. A curious moist slapping noise was heard and despite her need for denial, Sakura's medical training obligingly informed her that it was Sasuke's balls smacking against the blond's chin. _

_Sakura covered her mouth to choke off her sobs and, at Sasuke's hitched moan, she was finally able to run. And run she did. She was not there to see Sasuke throw his head back in completion. She did not witness Naruto's released hands wrap around Sasuke's hips and hold him close. She did not see Sasuke's warm eyes look down on Naruto's smirking face. And she certainly did not see them kiss with undeniable passion. _

_Sakura ran until she had cried herself out. She did not return to the camp until much later that night. When Naruto asked her if she was okay, why she had been gone for so long, she told him to mind his own business._

_How dare he act as though he cared about her? Didn't he know that Sasuke was just using him for stress relief? Of course he was! And Sakura would prove it._

Sakura reached Sasuke's apartment building and ran up the flight of stairs to the second floor. She had been to his home before to deliver messages, but had never been invited inside.

_Unfortunately, it had not worked out that way. She had offered herself; had offered her body for sex and did not ask for anything in return. She had told Sasuke that she would not need a relationship; that she only wanted to give him what he needs. _

In front of the apartment, Sakura paused as she tried to disengage the traps that she sensed on Sasuke's home. She knew that her efforts would be known if Sasuke was inside and the fact that he did not come to the door she was breaking into spurred her already frantic emotions.

_Sasuke did not accept her offer. It pierced her heart how disappointed he looked. His expression flashed to anger before quickly clearing as he coldly told her to never insult either of them like that again. What tenuous friendship she had felt with him was nearly gone after that incident. It wasn't fair. Didn't he understand how much she loved him? Had always loved him. Didn't he realize how much she would gladly go through to be his?_

Crashing through the entryway, she hurried inside, her senses alert. She had not been able to disable Sasuke's security and expected an automatic attack, but realized that that would not be the case. The door closed behind her and she was locked in until Sasuke released her unless she wanted to break the apartment down around her. But that was not her concern because now she could sense what had been previously hidden; there was someone else in the apartment.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tracked the chakra signature to the bedroom and raced down the hall and through the partially open door. Her face – which had been glowing from her exertion and joy at knowing that Sasuke was home – paled as she took in the room's inhabitant.

Naruto sat on the window ledge looking up at the clouds in the sky. His back was against one side of the window while the foot of his bent leg was propped on the other side. His other foot was flat on the floor. He was only clothed in a pair of deep orange sleep pants which contrasted beautifully with the honey hue of his skin. His hair was messier than usual. All in all, it looked like he had rolled out of bed and had not moved since taking his seat at the window.

Sakura looked around and could find no trace of anyone else present. Her eyes narrowed at the rumpled bed and a hiss escaped from between her lips. She looked back at the blond who had made no move to acknowledge her arrival.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?"

No response. A vein pulsed in her forehead.

"If you knew he was going to leave, why didn't you stop him?"

Not even a twitch. Her fist clenched as her chakra began to gather.

"Where is he?!" In the blink of an eye, Sakura was at Naruto's side with her arm shooting forward to punch him right in the jaw.

Naruto was faster.

Sakura did not even see his deflecting move that sent her fist into the wall perpendicular to where he was sitting. She was so used to him jumping around and joking whenever she would get mad and try to hit him that the ease with which he blocked her attack left her stunned. Disbelievingly, she pulled her hand from the damaged wall and turned to the young man again. This time she could make out the tension in his features. Her eyes strayed to his lap where a scroll lay.

"What is that?" Sakura tried to see what was written on it, but Naruto pulled it closer to his chest. She could make out his deep sigh as he turned away from the sky and rolled the scroll up. Only when it was safely closed from prying eyes did he finally meet her gaze.

She gasped at how tormented his cerulean orbs looked.

"Why are you here, Sakura-chan?"

That effectively brought her back to the matter at hand. "Why are _you _here?"

Naruto barely did more than raise an eyebrow, letting her know how foolish he thought her question was.

She changed tactics. She told him how Neji had seen Sasuke appearing as though he was sneaking from Konoha and she came to look for him at his home. During her explanation, she saw a glimmer of hope flicker and die in his eyes. After she finished talking he remained quiet, his expression introspective. Sakura noticed that he had not seemed at all surprised by what she told him.

"Did you know he was going to leave?"

"No. I got his message when I woke up."

"Where is he going?"

Naruto did not look away, but the set of his jaw let her know that he was not going to answer. She tried again. "When is he coming back?" This time he did look down, but not before she caught sight of his pain. Sasuke had told him, had left him a message. Why?

"Why you?" Her voice was quiet, tightly controlled. "Why does he only see you?" Twin pools of jade begged for him to respond.

Strangely, a very small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Sasuke asked me that same question almost four years ago." Naruto's answer confused her. Why would Sasuke ask something like that? "He doesn't only see me, Sakura-chan. He sees you and Kakashi-sensei and a lot of other people. He wants you to be his friend, but you keep pushing for more." His face was somber again. "I'm not the only one he sees, but I am the _only_ one he shares his bed with."

There it was, exactly what she did not want him to say and she could hear the truth in his words. Hurt, she lashed out. "If he cared about you, he wouldn't leave you behind, would he?"

Sakura had expected a much different reaction than the smile he gave her. "Yeah, I plan to tell the bastard that next time I see him." With that, he began to stare at the sky again.

"Tsunade-sama is going to send a team to bring him back. She wants to see you."

"Fine, you can tell her I'll be there soon."

Neither of them moved from their spots. Rolling his eyes, Naruto stood up and walked across the room to the dresser from which he grabbed the crystal necklace Tsunade had given him and put it on. Opening a drawer, he retrieved a change of clothes and went into the bathroom without a word to her.

Sakura was waiting near the entryway of Sasuke's apartment when Naruto came out fully dressed in his shinobi attire. The black of his outfit made it apparent how pale he was beneath his natural tan. He slipped on his boots before he focused his attention on the door. He observed the traps she had sprung when she entered.

"You're lucky. He disabled the lethal one before he left. Guess he didn't want anyone to be hurt for checking on him." Naruto hesitated before going through a short series of seals. When he opened the door, he let out a breath he had been holding. So softly, Sakura barely heard him. "You made sure I wouldn't have to use much chakra. Thanks, bastard."

"Why would…" she trailed off. Naruto was leisurely walking down the stairs and out the building. His slow pace continued to the Hokage tower.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Tsunade felt her favorite gaki approach before he arrived at her office door with Sakura at his side. She and Shikamaru were just discussing how to proceed with the AWOL Uchiha. The Hokage had already sent Team 8 and Kakashi to track Sasuke. If they located him and needed help – for whatever reason – then Shikamaru would follow with support.

Now that they had a basic plan, she was hoping Naruto could shed some light on what was going on.

"Do you know why Sasuke left the village without authorization?"

Amber widened when Naruto closed her office door and requested privacy. She complied without comment, sealing the four of them inside. They would not be overheard.

Concisely, he provided them with the relevant details of how the curse seal was beginning to affect Sasuke again and that the containment seal Jiraiya had created was degrading. He stated that Sasuke left to remove Orochimaru's influence which would be to Konoha's benefit.

To say that the other occupants of the room were stunned would be an understatement. Shikamaru recovered fastest and his mind was busy with the new information. Sakura remembered how easily enraged Sasuke had been when he received the curse back when they were genin. '_How long has he been fighting it?'_

"You knew this was happening and you didn't report it?" Tsunade was clearly upset with the younger blond.

"I didn't know he was having as much trouble as he was. I thought we had time to wait for Ero-Sennin to come back and reinforce the containment seal."

"That wasn't your decision, you should have told Kakashi or me. How long has this been going on?"

"At least two weeks. He lost control of himself for a little while, but stopped before he did any harm. I only found out two days ago how much the curse was trying to control him and he said he had found a way to overcome it."

"What was that?" Shikamaru was very interested if Sasuke came up with a way to overcome Orochimaru's power.

Naruto affected nonchalance. "He's gone, so it must not have worked the way I thought it would."

"He didn't tell you he was leaving?" He turned to his Hokage.

"No."

"Very well." Tsunade rested her chin on her knuckles. "Sasuke's obviously not in his right mind. He's being tracked, but if he's headed to Oto, then Shikamaru can take his team out now. I assume you and Sakura will be joining them?"

"Hai!" Sakura was quick to agree, but Naruto just as swiftly shook his head. "I can't go with them, baa-chan."

The surprises just kept coming.

"What?!" Sakura shrieked and looked ready to let loose a verbal barrage, but Tsunade stopped her with her own question. "Why not?"

"Sasuke gave me something else I have to worry about. He made sure I wouldn't follow him." Turning to the lazy genius, Naruto continued. "If you catch up with the bastard, bring him back safely. He's trying to do what he thinks is best. He's not a traitor."

Shikamaru's sharp eyes saw the emotions boiling beneath Naruto's calm façade. He knew Naruto would not refuse to go without a good reason and he was not going to pry.

"Troublesome. Let's go, Sakura." Nodding his head to the blonds, he left the room obviously expecting the pink kunoichi to follow. Still, she hesitated.

"I doubt you'll reach Sasuke before he gets to Ta no Kuni, so you should hurry if you want any chance."

Sakura stared at the seemingly emotionless Naruto. This was not the hyper idiot she had known for years. She did not know this man at all. Receiving an agreeing nod from Tsunade, she left determined that she would get answers when she returned.

When the office door closed again, it was like a string had been cut. His shoulders sagged and his arms wrapped around his waist as though he was physically holding himself together. His whole body slumped against the wall.

Tsunade was astounded by the transformation. "What did he do to you?"

With a shaky hand, he pulled a scroll from his pocket and held it out. She had to get up from her desk and walk over to him to take it. Her confusion increased when she noted the mark of a forbidden seal on the front of the scroll. It slipped from her fingers to land on her desk once she read what it was.

"How did he -? Why would -? Naruto, are you-?"

Not able to resist, he chuckled at her inability to form a complete sentence. "Was there a question in there, baa-chan?"

"Watch it, gaki!" From habit, she lifted her fist to smack him on top of his head, but his instant defensive crouch stopped her. Slowly, she brought her hand to her side. "You're certainly acting as though you have something to protect."

Naruto's arms wrapped more firmly around his waist.

"Let me check." Gently, she pried his arms apart enough that she could touch his belly over his clothes. He flinched when green medical chakra formed on her palm. "Don't worry, I'm just going to look." Lifting his shirt, she placed her palm directly on his abdomen. After a moment, she gasped. "Holy shit!"

Stepping back, she let him fix his shirt. "I need sake." Tsunade took him by the hand and led him to her chair and sat him down. She was treating him delicately and he noticed.

"You finally ready to name me Hokage? Took you long enough. I'm not sure if we could have waited for you to get any older."

"Naruto." Her serious tone shut him up and the smile he had forced on his face dropped instantly. "Did you consent to this?"

"Sasuke didn't tell me exactly what we were doing, but I did agree to it."

"Why would you do that?" The look on her face made it clear she thought he was a complete idiot.

"Because he asked me to."

"Why would he ask you when there are any number of girls in this village who would kill for such an _honor _without the need of a forbidden jutsu_._" Her tone made it clear how little of an honor she thought it to be.

Naruto sat back in the chair, a hand unconsciously resting on his belly. "When we became genin, Sasuke said he had two goals. One was to kill Itachi, but no matter how hard he trains, his brother will always have the advantage of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Do you know how an Uchiha gains that ability?"

Tsunade shook her head. She knew how to heal the damage the doujutsu causes, but did not know how Itachi obtained his ability.

"By killing his closest friend."

She grimaced. Ninja clans could have some truly gruesome guidelines. "You're his closest friend." It was a statement, but Naruto nodded his head anyways. "Is this…jutsu…supposed to protect you?"

Naruto's expression became ironic. "His second goal is to restore his clan. I'm safe from him as long as I carry his…" he trailed off, unable to say the word.

"What kind of sick bastard would do this to you?" Tsunade was furious.

"Sasuke loves me, baa-chan. He didn't want this with anyone else." The sincerity Naruto showed nearly caused her to cry. Many times she had heard the knucklehead yell about how he would become Hokage and be acknowledged by the whole village. She had been told by his Academy sensei how lonely he had been as a child and that he pulled pranks to get attention. For this young man to state without a doubt that he was loved, it showed how much his heart had been healed and she had not even noticed it was happening.

"Are you two romantically involved?" She needed to hear the confirmation from him.

The blond male snorted at the phrasing. "Yeah."

"How long?"

"About two years. We kept it hidden because we didn't want to risk anybody ever using one of us against the other." He grimaced. "The bastard obviously didn't think of _that _when he did this."

No matter what happened, Tsunade decided, she would do the best she could to keep both young men safe. She had known that Naruto was maturing while he gained strength, but she had not realized how much he had kept hidden. How much of that must be thanks to Sasuke?

However, the condition Sasuke left Naruto in was too dangerous. "Regardless of your feelings for each other, he still did not get your specific approval for this and there are a lot of risks to you. I think you should let me cancel the jutsu."

Naruto bit his lip as dull blue was held by amber. How quickly his face could become haunted. "I've been thinking about it all morning and I don't know what I-" His head snapped to the door just before it opened to reveal Tsunade's advisers, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu.

The Hokage silently cursed. How could she forget to replace the locking seals when Shikamaru and Sakura left?

"Forgive us for interrupting, Tsunade. We couldn't help overhearing." Homura was polite in his invasion of her office.

'_Eavesdropping is more like it.'_ She did not want Naruto involved with these two. "Was there something you wanted? Naruto was just leaving, weren't you?"

Sensing the sudden tension developing in the room, the young man nodded his head and got up from the desk.

"That won't be necessary. From what we heard, he was about to let you undo a technique that was forced upon him." Koharu attempted to smile at Naruto, but it did nothing to make him feel better. He had never had much contact with Konoha's council and did not know much about their authority, but he did know that sometimes they would choose to interfere with Tsunade's decisions and she could very rarely stop them. Homura walked to the desk and picked up the scroll Tsunade had dropped and began to read it.

"I haven't decided what I'm going to do."

"A shinobi of Konoha has gone missing. It is your duty as a Jounin of this village to assist in his capture. There is a jutsu keeping you from doing your duty. What decision needs to be made?" The councilwoman made it clear that the only choice she felt he had was to do as they said.

Tsunade internally cursed. "You've heard about the disappearance of Uchiha Sasuke?"

Koharu's stern face regarded her with condemnation. "Yes, despite your negligence in not advising us yourself."

"She's the Hokage! She doesn't have to report to you." Naruto's posture was offensive, he did not like the way these elders were treating one of his precious people.

"Quiet, gaki." Tsunade wanted to keep their attention on her hoping that Naruto's predicament would be forgotten long enough for him to leave her office. "There was no need to inform either of you. It was reported to me this morning that Sasuke was seen outside the village, a tracking team has been sent after him with another for support if needed. However, from what I have been told, his actions are not treasonous. He is on his way to remove a threat to Konoha. If he succeeds, I see no reason not to welcome him back."

"If you did not assign him a mission and he has left the village without leave, then he is a missing-nin."

"I do not believe that is the case and I will not label him for the hunters until I have proof." She was every inch the Hokage as she stared the elders down.

"Can you guarantee that his objective is to go kill Orochimaru and immediately come back?" Tsunade did not answer and Naruto found the wall to be particularly interesting. Koharu scoffed. "Uchiha Sasuke is a traitor, just like his brother. You threaten the safety of Konoha if you do not act accordingly."

"He is not the same as Itachi," Naruto snarled at the older woman.

"You are obviously biased." Her narrowed eyes looking significantly towards his abdomen.

Naruto's hand unconsciously came up to lay upon his belly. "This is my private business, it has nothing to do with you."

"On the contrary," Homura looked up from the scroll he had been reading. "You are a jinchuuriki and a jutsu of any nature that feeds off of your chakra could cause an instability to the seal that holds Kyuubi caged. This one is designed to draw upon your chakra for months. If the Kyuubi is released, Konoha could be destroyed. The risk is too great."

"Tsunade can keep an eye on me to make sure that doesn't happen. Right, baa-chan?"

The Hokage nodded at the young man whom she loves as a little brother. "If that is your wish, then I will do what I can to help you."

"Absolutely not." Homura bloated with his self-importance. "For the sake of the village and your own health, you will abort."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto pointed his finger in the councilman's nose. "Doesn't the village want more Uchihas? Isn't that what's best as far as you pompous asses are concerened, to have one of the strongest clans restored?"

"Even if the thing you supposedly carry really has Uchiha blood, that is no excuse to accept the other risks. If Uchiha Sasuke does return, there are sufficient women to repopulate his clan if that is his wish. If he doesn't," Homura shrugged, "well, it's evident that the remnants of that clan are not trustworthy. If the bloodline is lost to history, that is acceptable."

"I can't believe you people! Sasuke's been a celebrity almost all his life. I've had to listen for years to people talking about the great Uchiha and how all their hope is on Sasuke to represent the glory of Konoha. During our Chuunin exams, the stadium was packed with people who just wanted to see him fight. How can you be so quick to write him off?"

Tsunade heard the pain in Naruto's voice; the pain of being unacknowledged while the spotlight blazed on his best friend. '_No,' _she thought, '_on his lover.'_ And now he was ardently defending his boyfriend's reputation and shinobi status.

Homura was unimpressed. "He made his choice when he deserted Konoha. Your only concern is to protect our village and that includes ending this extremely dangerous jutsu."

"Don't you dare order me." Naruto's fists were shaking at his sides and when the councilman began to speak again, his temper snapped. "This is my choice!"

Homura puffed up with offended dignity as Koharu tried to calm the situation. "Young man, I understand that you are stressed, but-"

"Stressed?!" The word came out as a hysterical exclamation. Gritting his teeth, he continued. "I am a sixteen year old male. I've been knocked up and abandoned by my boyfriend. Do you want to find out just how _stressed _I am, baba?" What started high pitched and rushed ended calm and deadly.

Before tensions could rise further, Tsunade put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You said that you were not sure what you wanted to do. Is that still the case?"

The blond Jounin's posture drooped a little under her calming touch. "Yes, I have to think about it. I still have a week that the jutsu can be terminated safely, I will make up my mind before then." He held out his hand for the scroll Homura was still clutching.

The councilman looked about to argue, but Koharu spoke first. "That is acceptable. We trust that you will make the correct decision."

Naruto grabbed the scroll from Homura's grip before turning to Tsunade. "What about Sasuke?"

"I will not rank him as a missing-nin unless he does something that is directly against Konoha or its shinobi. That is final." She directed the last statement to her advisers.

"Thank you." Without another word, Naruto left the Hokage's office behind.

"Tsunade, your preferential treatment is inexcusable."

Amber eyes narrowed at the concilors. "Why are you so determined to have Uchiha Sasuke labeled a traitor? What's the rush?"

"It is best to remove a threat before it becomes too dangerous." Tsunade was not happy with Homura's ambiguous reply.

Kohura finished her former teammate's statement. "That includes the abomination Uzumaki carries."

The Hokage hissed at the older duo. "The next time you enter my office, leave your bigotry behind. Now get out." She was seconds away from throwing her desk at the elders who wield entirely too much power.

"Don't forget who made you Hokage, Tsunade." Before the blonde's temper could erupt, the advisers were out of the room.

Now alone, Tsunade slumped into her chair with her head in her hands. '_I'm too old for this.' _

"Shizune! Bring me some sake!"

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Naruto made his way through the streets of Konoha without direction. Normally, if he felt this violently tempermental, he would go to the training grounds and work it off with practice on the dummies or a spar if he could. Unfortunately, now he barely had the amount of chakra he had available as a genin. Not much he could do with that in his current state of mind. And it would only get worse. As the months go by, more of his chakra would be needed until he'd be lucky to have any beyond what is necessary to keep himself and his...passenger...alive. He could not call it what it is. If he did, it would become real.

'_Suke, you have no idea how much I want to kick your ass right now.'_

He passed by his apartment, not ready to go inside quite yet. Something told him to go somewhere else to help him make his decision. He definitely needed somewhere else to calm down.

Naruto didn't notice the people he passed. He didn't hear Ayame of Ichiraku call out to him about their specials. He was completely lost inside himself, remembering the message Sasuke left in his mind.

'_Everything I have is yours.'_

The blond abruptly changed his direction. _'Fine, bastard. I'll take you up on that.'_

Minutes later, he was entering Sasuke's apartment and activating the privacy jutsu relieved that he had the chakra to do so. Looking around, he noticed that the furniture of the main room was still pushed against the walls. The blank floor where they had stood less than a day before triggered something in Naruto to snap. With a yell, he picked up one of the dining chairs and threw it into the far wall.

Furniture was trashed in Sasuke's living/dining room until little more than a pile of wreckage was left. Amid the destroyed furniture sat Naruto, breathless and shaking. Tears coursed down his cheeks as he clutched his hair and screamed his anguish in the empty room.

He was alone. His other half, his world was gone and unless Shikamaru got lucky, Sasuke would not be coming back any time soon. '_Damnit Suke, you fucking bastard, how could you do this to me?!'_

He laid back against the remains of a couch cushion panting as he tried to calm his breathing. His head pounded with the manic beating of his heart.

'_What were you thinking? How can this be a good idea? Taking away my ability to fight and leaving me without your protection. Did that fucking curse mark make you completely lose your mind?'_

His fingers began to massage his temples as his heaving breaths began to subside. Delicate tears continued to fall from his red-rimmed eyes.

'_You know how much this screws up my plans, don't you? At least a year that I can't be a ninja, how can I train? How can I protect our village? How can I get strong enough to become Hokage? How can I do this without you?'_

Golden hands followed his torso till they rested above the slight bump on his belly. "As if I wasn't a freak enough already." His voice was hoarse from his break down. One hand trailed under his shirt to touch his skin. His fingers traced the flesh that would fill out until he would have to waddle instead of walk. "I can feel you. I feel my chakra going to you, feeding you, supporting the organ that's grown inside me so that you can suck even more of my chakra from me." His bitter words were softly spoken, his anger diminishing.

'_Why couldn't you have waited?'_

"I don't mind the idea. I love the thought of Sasuke and I having a child together. But I'm sixteen. I'm a fucking Jounin. The Akatsuki wants to kill me. This is not the time."

'_Why couldn't you have waited until you got back, Suke? Until after the Akatsuki was destroyed and I'm Hokage. That would be the best time. The job would require me to be in the village most of the time and you could be here with me. Why did you have to do this _now?'

"I'm too young. The world is too unstable. I can't do this on my own. Your father is completely insane." His fingers continued to caress his belly.

'_Did you think you wouldn't make it back? Is that it? You wanted to leave something of you behind for me? Is this a way to always keep you with me?'_

"I know what you are. Sasuke decided; it was on the seal he made me paint on him. From what I read on that scroll, he could choose if you'd be a boy or a girl."

'_I'm scared, Suke.'_

Naruto sat up. His lips lifted as he poked his bump gently. "What am I going to do with you, little leech?"

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Sasuke stood at the edge of a waterfall on the top of a carving in the cliffside. He knew of this place, the Valley of the End, though he had never been there before. When the Sound Four kidnapped him nearly four years ago, their path would have taken him to this site, but the intervention of Naruto and other available members of the Konoha 12 had stopped them.

Thinking of Naruto was hard. He knew that what he was putting his lover through was reprehensible, but it was the best he could do for them both. He hoped Naruto will choose to keep the baby, but even if he doesn't, he knows Naruto will do what he believes is best. He always does.

His curse seal burned on his shoulder. It knew its master was close.

Looking past the waterfall, Sasuke could see Ta no Kuni on the other side. He was not far from Orochimaru and he knew that there was no way he'd be caught by any Konoha shinobi that might be following him. However, there was one final precaution he needed to take.

He wanted to kill Orochimaru, but he knew that the snake's soul transfer would allow the man access to his mind. Sasuke did not want to risk the sannin having any knowledge of his relationship with Naruto and certainly not of the possibility that he'll be a father in a few months.

Sitting on the effigy, Sasuke closed his Sharingan eyes and began to round up every intimate memory he had of Naruto. He packaged them with his feelings for the blond and locked them within his mind. He left a trigger that as soon as Orochimaru is dead, the mental box would open and he'd remember his relationship.

He had been very careful. He did not lose his knowledge of missions or techniques. He was on Team Kakashi; his teammates were Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. The thoughts of these people brought a vague sense of comraderie and memories of training with the blond idiot recalled how much growth he accomplished by competing with his rival.

Standing, Sasuke shook off the slight haziness in his mind wondering why he was hesitating. He had a mission to do. He would kill Orochimaru for daring to gain control of an Uchiha. Once the pretentious snake was destroyed, he'd seek out Itachi and avenge his clan. Then he could return to Konoha.

Something told him that that was where he belonged.

Resolutely, the young Uchiha leaped over the waterfall and entered the dominion of Otogakure.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, here's the fourth chapter and it's only been…a. Year. *Toes ground and looks completely sheepish.* Yeah, sorry about that. I'm not lacking for plot bunnies, just the time and motivation to write. Reviews always help!

Warnings: Bits more angst. Please note that I am not trying to personally take a stance one way or the other with this story; there is differing views expressed and abortion is still a topic within this chapter. Please keep that in mind and do not be offended with the story (though certain characters you can certainly be angry at).

Seishingan - psychostimulant/hallucinagin (Reference Manga chapter 184)

On with the story!

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^Sasuke^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Sasuke had had no trouble tracking down Orochimaru's hideout. He was being pulled steadily towards the Sannin and with each step closer, he could feel his strength draining and his chakra pulsing. However, his mind did not register his body's fatigue. Instead, wisps of thoughts telling him that he was where he belonged floated within his mind. It made him grind his teeth in annoyance.

As he walked along the dank corridors, he was met with no resistance. There was not a single sign of life within the complex that he could detect. Only the twinges at his shoulder let him know that there was a powerful presence nearby.

Entering a room with no exit but the one he had just entered from, Sasuke paused just inside the door. Candle flames flickered as a foreign surge of triumph rushed through Sasuke's psyche. Within the blink of an eye, he crouched, kunai in hand as he waited for the attack.

Onyx eyes widened as a breath was whispered into his ear from behind.

_"Welcome, Sasuke-kun."_

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^Tsunade^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Tsuande looked up as Teams 8 and 10, along with Sakura, entered her office. She knew that they had not been able to stop Sasuke from entering Sound. This was unfortunate; it would have made things so much simpler if they had been able to retrieve him before he made it out of Fire Country.

She listened to their debriefing and watched the young shinobi who had to deal for the first time with the loss of one of their peers. So soon after Asuma's death and no guarantee that Sasuke would survive his encounter with Orochimaru, there was a sense of dejection around the group. Especially with Sakura and Ino. Both young women still had been attracted to the young Uchiha; though, thankfully, they had learned to rein in their behavior.

Shikamaru finished his report and waited for further instructions.

The Hokage sighed before addressing them. "Sasuke has taken it into his own hands to eliminate Orochimaru as well as another S-Class criminal, Uchiha Itachi." Everyone except Shikamaru and Sakura looked surprised by the statement. They had not heard Naruto's explanation and did not know about Sasuke's history. That there was another Uchiha alive after the massacre was a surprise to them. "We will have to hope that Sasuke succeeds in his mission and returns home safely."

Ino took a small step forward. "Tsunade-sama, who is Uchiha Itachi? I though Sasuke-kun was the only Uchiha left." Tsunade's eyebrows raised at that. She had known Sasuke was a private person, but had not known that most of his peers were unaware of his situation. She looked over at Sakura who had hung her head. Tsunade gave a small smile in the girl's direction; she had not shared Sasuke's private life even to show up her rival.

"Uchiha Itachi is Sasuke's older brother and the one who slaughtered the Uchiha clan nearly 10 years ago. He has since joined Akatsuki, the organization hunting the bijuu and jinchuuriki."

The Hokage watched as they grasped the situation. She noticed that the ones who were members of clans themselves seemed to stand a little straighter. They understood Sasuke's need even if they might not agree with the way he went about it. It should have been a mission assigned by the Hokage, not a personal decision. Even Hinata understood, perhaps more than the others. The Hyuuga clan easily has as much pride as the Uchiha clan once had; to have been eliminated by one of its own would be extremely shameful. She knew that if she were in Sasuke's position, her father's ghost would haunt her until justice had been done.

"Shisho," Sakura addressed her master, "we can't just leave Sasuke on his own. We have to help him."

"No, Sakura. A small force would likely interfere with any plans that Sasuke has made and a large force would be tantamount to an invasion and would be seen by as a threat to other villages."

Before Sakura could argue, Hinata spoke up. "Has Naruto-kun agreed to not sending reinforcements?"

The pink haired girl scoffed. "He didn't even come with us to stop Sasuke from leaving."

Tsunade did not want to give the girl a chance to rant about her teammate. It would not surprise her if Sakura had only recently become aware that the young men were in a relationship, which would explain her hostility - there was something about it that did not seem as though she was angry with Naruto for not joining the retrieval, it felt more like a deep hurt.

Team 8 especially looked confused about Naruto's absence. Tsunade tried to answer their unspoken questions. "Naruto is worried about his teammate, but Sasuke chose to leave alone and Naruto has faith in him. That's the best we can do for now."

"He's not a missing-nin, then?" Shikamaru asked, hardly seeming as though he cared one way or the other.

"Not unless he does anything directly against Konoha's interests."

His dark eyes looked at his Hokage carefully before addressing his team. "Let's go," he said and turned to leave. After receiving approval from Tsunade, Ino and Chouji followed him out the door.

"Team 7 is on standby for the time being. Go get some rest, Sakura." The young kunoichi nodded her head and exited the room leaving Team 8 and the Hokage.

"What about us?" Kiba asked.

"I'll have a new mission for your team soon. Probably in a couple of days." Tsunade dismissed them. Once alone, the Hokage reached into one of her desk drawers and withdrew a bottle of sake. She doubted that she would be able to get through the next few weeks sober.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^Team 8^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

After they left the tower, Hinata hesitated. Shino and Kiba stopped walking and turned to the girl. Akamaru yipped inquiringly at her.

"Ano...maybe we should check on Naruto-kun." She put her index fingers together and stared at them, unsure of how her teammates would respond to her suggestion. "I think that maybe he and Sasuke-kun were, um, very close." Her face was beginning to resemble a tomato from all the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I think you're right." Her head snapped up at Shino's reply. "But are you sure Naruto would appreciate our company right now?"

"I think he needs his friends. Naruto-kun must be really hurt that Sasuke-kun is gone."

Kiba contemplated her. "Are you okay with that?"

"Kiba-kun?"

"You like Naruto and he's dating someone. Are you okay with that?"

Hinata blushed a little more, but her voice was firm. "I care about Naruto-kun and he is happy with Sasuke-kun. That is what matters." She probably had been more aware of Naruto's feelings than Naruto himself at some points and though it had hurt that he did not return her regard, it did warm her to know that the young man she thought was so worthy of her love was appreciated by the one that he cared about.

He smirked at the girl. "Oi, Akamaru! Want to help us track down blondie?" With an affirmative bark, the large white dog was on his way followed by the rest of Team 8.

Shino closed in on Kiba and asked him quietly so Hinata did not hear. "Why do you think we should find him?"

"His mate is missing." Kiba answered matter-of-factly. He knew Shino would understand precisely what he meant.

And he did. "He is our friend. He is grieving." Shino sped up after Hinata and Akamaru. "We will help him."

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^Naruto^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Three days.

It had been three days since his breakdown and yet it seemed both too short and too long a time.

Kiba and his mutt had no trouble tracking his scent. Getting into the apartment was not difficult with Shino's bugs disarming the few traps that had still been active. The sight that greeted them left them all momentarily stunned.

It was Hinata who stood with Naruto among the wreckage that he had been in the process of cleaning up and hugged him letting him know that she was there for him. Kiba patted him on the shoulder while Shino provided silent companionship. Naruto did not bother to ask why they had looked for him, he was just thankful to have their support. What was more surprising for him was that they already knew he had been in a relationship with Sasuke.

Kiba and Shino had been able to sense it; Naruto didn't want to think about exactly _what_ Kiba had been smelling to let him know that his fellow shinobi had been dating each other. And Hinata had always been very observant.

They helped him clean the area and pile all the trashed furniture in a corner to be removed later while Kiba told stories of some of their recent missions. The mood was kept lighthearted and it was a smiling Naruto that they left some hours later.

The next day, he found Sasuke's safe. It was not long before Naruto was successful in opening it and he knew that Sasuke would have no issue with him taking the money and scrolls inside because the passcode had been permission enough: **ramen**.

That evening, after packing up everything that he would want from Sasuke's home, he returned to his own apartment before visiting with Iruka at his favorite noodle stand. They talked about nothing specific and altogether it was a pleasant dinner before Naruto left him with a sealed letter and walked alone through the darkening streets of Konoha.

It was in the early morning of the third day that Naruto responded to knocking at his apartment door to find two ANBU who informed him that his presence was required at a meeting with Konoha's council members.

"You're early," Naruto growled at his unwelcome escort. "Come back in four days." He made a show of trying to close the door in their masked faces, but an armored arm prevented him.

"It would not be wise for you to resist, Uzumaki Naruto." The voice was without inflection, as though the person speaking had no personality at all. It made the hair on the back of Naruto's neck stand on end as he decided that he had little choice but to go with them.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^Kabuto^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Kabuto grinned maliciously as he watched Uchiha Sasuke try to evade Orochimaru's repeated attacks. The Uchiha's movements were already starting to become sluggish from the gas he had been breathing from the moment he entered the base. It would not be long now.

Movement beside him in the shadows of the room reminded him of Daichi's presence. It had been Kabuto's idea to have the man nearby at all times in case Sasuke had not arrived soon enough and Orochimaru was forced to make another last minute transfer as he had done several years before. Fortunately, it seemed as though that would not be necessary this time.

Kabuto mentally shrugged. It would still be useful to have Daichi around to perform any physical labor needed after this mostly one-sided fight was concluded. It was not as if the man had been aware of what his fate might have been. Blind obedience was a valued commodity in Otogakure; one that Kabuto thoroughly believed Orochimaru-sama deserved.

Gasping breaths gave testament to Sasuke's fatigue and was supported by the barely there katon of his most recent jutsu. Angered onyx eyes made it clear that he was aware of the trap he had walked into and his repeated attempts to get to the exit were constantly aborted by the snake sannin. That did not stop the young Uchiha from lashing out again and again, enraged at being toyed with.

The Sharingan had faded from Sasuke's eyes and Kabuto saw Orochimaru prepare for the soul transfer into the coveted body.

Playtime was over. Kabuto smiled, Orochimaru-sama's wait was at an end.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^Root^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

The young ANBU looked through the eyes of his mask at the blond jounin he and his fellow were escorting. He was not from the usual ranks of ANBU. Instead, he had been trained within Root, under the direction of Danzo-sama for the protection of Hi no Kuni from all enemies, including those within the village who could not see the best way to administrate and defend Konoha. At least, that is what he had been told were the motivations. He honestly did not care; most likely because he had been taught not to feel anything.

His eyes slid again to the other young man. Unlike this Uzumaki Naruto who it was clear felt everything. A wealth of emotions was on the tanned face for all to see. The jounin might claim that he was expressionless with his narrowed eyes and tight-lipped mouth, but it was clear that he was feeling and feeling strongly. How could he survive like that? How could he function?

They made their way through alleys, avoiding the notice of most of the village's inhabitants, and arrived not at the Hokage tower, but at a building nearby.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto had stopped in the street, unwilling to enter until his question was answered.

"We already told you, we are bringing you to a meeting with the council." The Root ANBU made to push him forward but the blond sidestepped out of the way.

"No. If they want to talk to me, they can see me in the Hokage's office." Without another word, Uzumaki turned to continue towards the Hokage tower.

Dark eyes showed no emotion behind the porcelain mask as the escorts moved to intercept the jounin.

Naruto gritted his teeth, his hand moving to rest over his kunai holster. "Get out of my way or attack me."

At this, they hesitated. They were told to keep things quiet and now there was little way to incapacitate Uzumaki without causing a scene now that they were in the streets. They should have knocked him out and transported him from his apartment, but his seeming cooperation had made them take the path of least resistance at the time. After all, they had been trained to obey orders without question and expected the same from all shinobi.

As he motioned for his companion to step aside and let Uzumaki Naruto pass by, the dark eyed Root knew that he would not make the same mistake with this young man again. With a nod of his head, he signaled for his colleague to alert their superiors while he continued with Naruto. Once they entered, he gestured towards a closed conference room and, after a brief hesitation, Naruto agreed.

Within moments of them entering, they were joined by Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu who had been informed of the change in location by the other ANBU who sealed the door behind them.

The councilwoman was all politeness as she smiled at the young jounin. "Naruto, thank you for meeting with us. Won't you sit down?"

It was clear from the dumbfounded look on Uzumaki's face that her greeting was unexpected at best. He remained standing and his distrust was evident as he responded. "Why did you have me brought here? Where's Tsunade?"

The Root was unsure of what was going on, but it would likely prove educational. It was certainly unusual for the council to have interest in a single shinobi, and one that was on a first name basis with the Hokage as well.

Homura did not bother with pleasantries and got straight to the point. It was the unnamed Root's opinion that this was likely the best way to handle the temperamental blond. "We have a medic standing by so we can terminate the jutsu immediately."

"I'm not doing it." The resolution in Uzumaki's voice was palpable to all in the room.

Koharu dropped her guise of amiability. "There really is no other choice. Not if you want to remain a shinobi of this village."

"Yeah, right. You'd never let me go."

"You're correct." Homura nodded with that assessment. "As a jounin, as well as the jinchuuriki for this village, you cannot be allowed to threaten the safety of Konoha. That is why it is important that you follow our instruction or you will be imprisoned with your chakra sealed. Either way, the jutsu is canceled. Your cooperation proves your loyalty."

The Root ANBU tensed as killing intent began to flood the room. A low growl was barely audible.

"You want me to murder a child to prove my loyalty? Are you serious?!"

"It's not a child!" Homura's tolerance was obviously at its limit.

"He is to me!" Uzumaki yelled back before his manner became defensive and his resolve firmed. "I will not allow you to harm my son."

Despite being trained not to register emotions, this was surprising.

"Then we have no other choice. Take him."

Before he could take a step forward to restrain the blond, the door was forced open.

"What is going on here?!" Framed by the cracked doorway was none other than the enraged Hokage.

The relieved expression on Uzumaki's face made it clear that he was hoping for her arrival. It had been unlikely that anything of interest to her would be able to take place in her own tower and it was evident that this young man was under her protection. The Root sighed. They really should have knocked him out when they had the chance.

The councilman turned to address the Hokage. "This is not your concern, Tsunade. You delayed in doing what is necessary to protect Konoha, thus forcing us to intervene."

"Baa-chan." The soft voice brought attention back to Uzumaki. "I'm glad you came."

"Don't worry, gaki. I'll take care of everything."

"You do not want to make an enemy of us, Tsunade," warned Koharu.

"How dare you threaten -"

"It's okay." There was a sad smile on Naruto's face. "I'm glad you came so I could tell you good-bye. I was afraid they weren't going to let me keep my son and I won't give him up. I don't know why they're scared of him and I don't care." The young man glanced briefly at the council members before returning his attention to the Hokage. "I love Konoha, but I don't see how forcing me to have an abortion will protect it; and if that's the only option these two will give me, then I'll leave."

The Root was confused by his declaration. He did not see how Uzumaki could escape, especially in his current condition.

The council members apparently believed the same. "Don't be ridiculous. You're not going anywhere except a cell."

A smirk appeared on the whisker scarred face. "Really? Like you said, I'm a jounin and a jinchuuriki. I'm also carrying an Uchiha who will probably develop the Sharingan. I can think of a lot of places that I could go." Thoughts of enemy villages sped through the minds of everyone in the room.

"Your chakra is limited. How do you think you're going to get out of here?" Homura pompously questioned.

Dark eyes noticed comprehension dawn on the Hokage's face and he drew his blade and took a step towards Uzumaki, but it was useless. With a wink at the village leader, the jounin disappeared in a burst of smoke. His colleague was quick to realize what happened. "Kage bushin."

"Yes." Tsunade faced her advisors with a superior smile on her face. "I'd say the gaki has a good head start and is long gone from here."

"Then he's a traitor just like Uchiha. He'll be hunted down like any other missing-nin." Koharu and Homura nodded to each other, their expressions grim.

"Oh, I don't think so." Tsunade looked very pleased by the turn of events. "Naruto has been away from the village for training many times. As far as I'm concerned, he's on another training mission and when he is done I will be happy to welcome him back. Now you can no longer say that his pregnancy threatens Konoha and when his child is born, you will see how wrong you were." With that, she turned on her heal and left.

Koharu's breath hissed between her pursed lips as she watched the retreating form. "Ridiculous." Turning her head, she addressed the Root who had arrived with her. "Inform Danzo of what has happened. Tell him that he needs to hunt down Uzumaki Naruto and retrieve him; alive if possible, but dead is acceptable. Also tell him that we'll be making use of your partner." With a nod of his head to indicate he understood his orders, he left the council members alone with the dark eyed Root.

"Watch the Hokage. Find out which of Uzumaki's friends know about what has happened and if he contacts any of them. Report back to us."

He was about to leave to begin his assignment when Homura stopped him. "Take off your mask so we can recognize you. And what's your name?"

After a brief hesitation, he removed his mask revealing his pale face and emotionless dark eyes. "If a mission requires me to have a name, I am called Sai."

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^Sound^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Uchiha Sasuke lay on the examination table as Kabuto examined him. He angrily pursed his lips wondering what had gone wrong. Orochimaru-sama had been in position to take over Sasuke's body. Even though the young jounin had fought hard and had put up much more resistance than they had anticipated, he had eventually lost. The medic-nin was thankful that they had poisoned the air before Sasuke had arrived. Though he did not doubt his master's triumph, he knew that the gas had significantly helped.

He looked over to the other bed in the medical room. Daichi's body was now Orochimaru-sama's new vessel. During the transfer to his chosen container, the Sannin had suddenly turned his attention to Kabuto's assistant and taken him instead. Something had not been right and the transfer had exhausted his master who was only now waking up.

Kabuto hurried to his side. "Orochimaru-sama?"

Lids opened to a pair of golden eyes that were foreign to the face. "Kabuto," Orochimaru acknowledged with a hiss and sat up.

Assisting his master, Kabuto asked, "What happened?"

Orochimaru walked over to the unconscious jounin and pulled back the collar of his shirt, revealing the curse mark and the seal around it. "This is not the same seal Kakashi put on the boy years ago. There is something different about it and I detect the work of my former teammate." He put his hand over the mark. "Jiraiya knows more about my soul transfer technique than I would like. He put up a barrier within this seal to activate to my chakra and protect Sasuke-kun if I tried to take his body."

Kabuto looked at the young man with interest. This was the first time he had ever heard of Orochimaru not being able to transfer to his intended target.

"Not to worry, Kabuto. I'll be able to work around it. Since I have to wait at least 3 more years before I'll be able to safely transfer again, I have time." Orochimaru removed his hand from Sasuke's shoulder. "Until then, I want you to verify that the Sound Four never gave Sasuke the seishingan I told them to. They had to capture him and were bringing him to me unconscious before those Leaf and Sand shinobi interfered. I doubt they had a chance to give him the drug and force the curse seal to Level 2."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." The medic went about examining Sasuke's body and quickly noticed what Orochimaru had suspected. "I'm finding very little evidence of him activating the curse mark and there is no indication that he has ever progressed to the second phase."

The Sannin nodded, having expected as much. "He has an impressive will. Give him a dose of the seishingan and put him in a sealed container. The force of the Level 2 Curse Seal should be enough to infiltrate his mind. By the time I'm ready to trade bodies, he'll be more than ready."

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^Naruto^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Standing naked in front of the bathroom mirror at the inn he was staying at, Naruto observed his body. It was only his extreme familiarity with both his physical shell and his chakra that made his pregnancy obvious. The jutsu gave him a temporary womb of flesh and blood - supported by his own chakra so that the womb and his growing child would not be rejected by his body. Though the added organ gave a slight curve to his belly, his situation would not be noticeable to anyone for several months at least.

This knowledge relieved him greatly. It gave him time to figure out exactly how he was going to handle carrying his child until it was time for the birth, which in itself would require the services of a talented medic-nin. He had had every intention that Tsunade would deliver his baby, but at this point, it did not seem like that would be possible.

Hours before, he had felt the memories of the clone he had left in Konoha when it dispersed. He knew now that his instinct to leave the village had been correct. One day, he would be sure to discover the so-called advisors' motivations for preferring to make an enemy of him than to allow him to peacefully carry out Sasuke's wish and have their son. He did not understand why they had been adamant that Sasuke, and anything to do with him, was bad.

He put the questions from his mind. He had more important things to worry about now.

Briskly, he dressed and packed up his bag. Most of his belongings were stored away in traveling scrolls, so his luggage was minimal. His clothing was in earth tones, a brown shirt with tan trousers. A matching cloth was tied on his head, covering his distinctive hair in a fashion he had seen several other jounin use. He wore sunglasses to cover his eyes and looking one last time in the mirror before leaving the inn, he couldn't help but remember the closet pervert that was Konohamaru's teacher.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^Sasuke^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Darkness. Neverending darkness. The pain could be ignored. The rage was constant. There was no light. No sun.

Only power.

A clawed hand reached out and encountered a barrier. Easily destroyed.

Barely any illumination, but still bright to his sensitive eyes.

"Do you feel it, Sasuke-kun?"

In the shadows, a figure watched as wings spread behind the transformed Uchiha.

"Do you feel the power?"

It was radiating throughout his body, but not natural to him. It came from this man, this man who wants to control him.

He is not one to be controlled.

"Have you ever felt such strength before? Only I can make you strong enough to avenge your clan. Isn't that what you want?"

This man thinks he can own an Uchiha. Foolish.

"I have so much to teach you. More than that pathetic village ever could."

His seal flared. _Yes._ Konoha had never given him such deliciously potent power. There was so much he could learn here.

"Shall I train you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sharingan glowed in the dim lighting.

"Train me."

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^Naruto^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Two months. That was how long he had been gone. Hiding from shinobi from all villages. Hiding from the hunters. Travelling as a civilian had been interesting. It wasn't hard to find odd jobs with travelling merchants that kept him on the move. Even with the barest of chakra, he still had more strength and stamina than the average man.

Despite the implied threat his clone had made to the councilors, he really had no intention of going to another ninja village. There was too much risk involved with dealing with any shinobi, even his friends.

So far, his pregnancy was easily hidden and did not hamper his ability to avoid undue notice. His continued use of Ebisu's fashion sense kept his vibrant eyes and hair covered and it was safer to appear as a civilian to keep his chakra low.

Naruto had noticed that his emotions were even more affective on his chakra than they had been and since he did not want to risk a miscarriage because he got stressed out, he spent most of his free time meditating to keep his emotions balanced. Not an activity he had had much experience in.

It was hard and though he made sure to travel with groups of people, he felt so alone. He understood the importance of remaining incognito, but it caused him to have to suppress defining aspects of his personality.

Naruto liked to be bright and boisterous. To not have the opportunity to relax his vigilance in weeks and the knowledge that he had many months to go was very disheartening.

When he thought about Sasuke, he found his feelings shifting frequently between worry, love, and anger. As time went on and he had little contact with shinobi related information - and none about his lover - he decided that it would be best to focus on staying healthy and think about Sasuke as little as possible. Naruto just hoped that Sasuke would come and find him when he finished with Orochimaru and Itachi.

He would not even consider that Sasuke had not survived and he knew that his lover would search for him when he found out that Naruto had left Konoha.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^Iruka^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Umino Iruka sat on a stool at the Ichiraku Ramen stand wondering again what could have caused Naruto to feel he had no other choice but to leave the village. He thought back on the note he had received from his former student; when Naruto had given it to him, he had merely said that Iruka would know if he should read it.

Hearing that Naruto was gone without saying good-bye to any of his friends had seemed an obvious indicator that it was time to read the letter; though its contents left more questions than answers.

_Iruka-sensei-_

_I guess if you're reading this, then I really have left. I don't know what you will hear or what Tsunade-baachan will say. All I can tell you is that if I have gone it is because I was given an order I refuse to follow. It did not come from my Hokage and I don't take orders from a couple of old geezers that don't know anything about me. Then again, even if it had been Tsunade who ordered me to, I still wouldn't do it. I can't believe she ever would._

_Sorry, I'm rambling._

_You know that I would never betray Konoha. No matter what you hear, just remember that, okay?_

_If I am declared a missing-nin, please let my friends and Kakashi-sensei know that I haven't left to betray any of you. And tell Shikamaru that I'm protecting the Will of Fire._

_I'll miss you, Iruka-sensei. I hope it won't be long until I can see you again._

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

Iruka sighed into his half-finished ramen. Since when had Naruto learned to be so vague? It was clear from his letter that the council members, Koharu and Homura, had acted outside of the Hokage's authority. But why would they involve Naruto? Did it have to do with Sasuke?

It was too much of a coincidence that they both left Konoha without authorization within such a short amount of time for it not to be related.

Iruka was tempted to ask Tsunade directly, but was worried that his involvement would cause more trouble. Naruto had specifically stated for Iruka to tell the others that he was not a traitor if he was labeled a missing-nin. However, Naruto had not been.

When asked, Tsunade had only said that he was gone on an extensive training mission and beyond that, it was not anyone's business. The Hokage was keeping any mention of Naruto brief and seemed to want there to be as little notice to his, or Sasuke's, absence as possible.

"Iruka-sensei?"

The academy teacher nearly jumped from his stool when he heard his name. He lightly blushed in embarrassment at being caught so distracted. He turned his head to greet the new arrival.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei. How can I help you?" It was not often that the two shinobi had a reason to talk to each other, and even more rare for it to be outside of the Hokage Tower and the mission room.

Kakashi sat and leaned his elbows on the counter in front of him. "Thinking about Naruto?"

"Huh?" Iruka was taken aback by the unexpected inquiry.

In response, Kakashi nodded his head to the cold ramen sitting in front of the chuunin.

"Oh." His shoulders slumped when he realized how long he had been lost in his thoughts. "Yes, I was."

"The Hokage says that he is away training again." Kakashi's tone making it appear as though he couldn't less. Iruka sullenly wondered if there was not some truth to that.

"Shouldn't you have been told before he left?"

A barely noticeable raise of his shoulder that Iruka interpreted as a shrug. "He is a jounin and no longer my responsibility."

"So, you don't care at all that he is suddenly missing? What about Sasuke? He's gone, too. Do you care that your precious prodigy is no longer around for you to feel proud about?" Iruka knew that he was being bitter and lashing out, but he really could not care at that point. It was well known that Kakashi generally favored Sasuke and did not argue when his other two students began training elsewhere.

Finally, Kakashi turned his attention to Iruka. "I have been told that Sasuke was allowed to leave to eliminate Orochimaru and Itachi."

"It's been months and we haven't heard anything to suggest that he has attacked either of them!"

"It's only been two months and he is likely gathering information so that he can complete his mission."

"A mission he should not have been given alone!"

Kakashi took a moment to observe the aggravated academy instructor. "You are still convinced that your former students are children who cannot handle being shinobi?"

Iruka flushed and looked away from the silver-haired man. Softly, he spoke to the counter. "They're still so young."

"I was younger and an ANBU."

They were both quiet for a moment contemplating the different expectations they had.

"It's too much of a coincidence that they would both leave the village without any notice to their friends."

"Do you think something has happened to Sasuke and Naruto that the Hokage is keeping hidden?" Kakashi inquired, his voice remaining carefully neutral.

"Don't you?" Iruka challenged, his attention now firmly back on the jounin. He did not like being probed for information; especially when he was as clueless as he was in this case. When he saw Kakashi hesitating, he pushed further. "I know Naruto didn't leave on a training exercise."

That got Kakashi's attention. Glancing down at the cold ramen, he asked, "Are you through?"

Reminded of their public setting, Iruka quickly left some money on the counter and got up to leave the stall. Before he could go, he heard Kakashi whisper, "East bridge."

After he left Ichiraku's, Iruka nonchalantly made his way through the market in the direction of the east side of the village. Before long, he was in sight of the little bridge that crossed the narrow section of Konoha's river. He felt a presence and looked to his side to see Kakashi resting against a tree. With a tilt of his head, the jounin indicated for him to follow and led him down a shaded path that appeared empty of anyone else.

Knowing better than to speak before Kakashi indicated it was safe to do so; the chuunin extended his sense into their surroundings. He was able to feel a team nearby jumping through the trees heading away from them, but nothing to cause the tension that he felt between him and Kakashi.

Finally, the jounin deemed it safe to talk. "There is a rumor among the ANBU that Naruto and Sasuke have been placed in the Bingo Book as traitors to Konoha."

"What?" Iruka gasped.

"Officially, they are away from the village with the Hokage's permission. Unofficially, they're missing-nin."

"Do...do you know what they're accused of?"

"Sasuke is said to have joined Orochimaru. Reports that have been received from various spies confirm this." Kakashi answered. "Naruto disobeyed orders and left the village. Popular belief is that he refused to hunt Sasuke and went to join him, or possibly a rival village."

Iruka took a moment to wonder if that was the order Naruto mentioned in his letter. Although..."Naruto would never betray Konoha."

Kakashi noticed that Iruka had not bothered to defend Sasuke.

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Are you saying that Tsunade-sama has sent hunters after them? Why would she lie to us and say that they're fine?"

The jounin chose to ignore the obvious deflection of his previous question. "That's the strange thing. The reason why I said it was a rumor is because the hunter-nin were told to be on the lookout for Sasuke and Naruto and to report any sightings to the Council. It is possible that there is another Special Ops unit working for them - without the Hokage's authority - that is hunting the boys."

Iruka stared at the man while he tried to reconcile what he had just been told. "Naruto left me a letter before he disappeared. He told me that if he left the village, it was because he was given an order that did not come from the Hokage. An order that he would not follow." He shook his head, thinking about his former student. "Naruto would never go against his morals. The council tried to make him do something and is now hunting him for his disobedience. That's the only thing that makes sense."

"The Hokage is trying to protect him. She must have known about what was happening."

"I was the one who informed Tsunade-sama that Sasuke had been spotted outside of the village and she said then that he had not been given a mission. Do you think Naruto was ordered to kill Sasuke?"

"Maybe." Kakashi looked closer at the chuunin. "For some reason, the Godaime is covering for both of them and the council wants them captured. It would not be a good idea for us to get mixed up in this."

"They are our students and if the Hokage is supporting them, then they deserve our help!"

"If Tsunade wanted us to be involved, she would tell us."

Iruka felt helpless. He wanted to be there for Naruto and he had no idea how. Why couldn't the boy have asked? Why did Naruto and Sasuke both have to be so independent?

Kakashi seemed to sense what the academy teacher was feeling. "Have patience. There's nothing else you can do right now without risking more trouble. As long as we do not draw attention to ourselves, we are in a better position to help them."

That made sense to the chuunin. Apparently, Kakashi does care. He almost smiled at the thought. "What about Jiraiya-sama? Last time I talked to Naruto before Sasuke left, they were expecting him back soon, but I haven't heard about him returning."

"I don't know. There's a chance that he has met up with Naruto and that is what is keeping him away."

"I hope so." However, Iruka could not help but feel as though what has really occurred is not nearly so comforting.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^Naruto^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

On the road again. It was a pleasant group that Naruto had attached himself to. He was back in Hi no Kuni but a good distance away from Konoha. At the last city he was in, he did not have much of a choice which travelers to join. Most were taking routes through a Hidden Village and there were some that seemed too shady for him.

However, he felt lucky with the merchant he was working for. The woman was kind and her family was charming. Her husband took care of the animals that pulled the carts and her sister took care of the children. He provided labor along the route and was fed for his trouble. There were two other families traveling with them. Naruto had learned long ago that groups like this recognized that there was better safety in numbers.

They had stopped for the night and while the evening meal was prepared, Naruto took a walk into the nearby trees. The sky was just beginning to darken into twilight and he took a moment to enjoy the beauty.

He was thirsty for apple juice again. It was not Naruto's favorite, but lately, it was all he wanted to drink. _'Why do I feel like I have you to blame for that?'_ He smiled fondly at his belly.

Suddenly, he tensed. He was being watched.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A dark voice chuckled. Naruto snapped around to face the tall figure who melted from the trees. "Isn't it nice of him to come out and meet us?" The question was directed to Naruto's right and when he turned his head, he froze at red glare he received.

Uchiha Itachi, with his Akatsuki cloak swaying in the slight breeze, stared at the jinchuuriki. "Hello, Naruto-kun."

TBC


End file.
